Amistad flechada
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Han pasado 4 años y el equipo Austin se ha dividido por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Trish y Dez deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.
1. Las locas exnovias

Titulo: Amistad flechada (1/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

* * *

Hoy fue agotador.

Estaba agotada.

Tuve que levantarme a las cinco y media para terminar la canción que llevaba semanas escribiendo y dársela a Austin para que la grabara. La llanta se poncho cuando conducía al estudio y Mark – el más reciente manager de Austin- me grito por ser tan poco profesional. Y la peor parte fue que Austin ni siquiera estaba allí, tuve que mentir para cubrir su trasero diciendo que tenía un poco de fiebre cuando sabía que tenia resaca y probablemente tendría a tres mujeres desnudas durmiendo a su lado. Mark me grito de nuevo por no ser una buena amiga para Austin y permitirle que actuara de esa forma. Y perdí los estribos, una cosa era que me llamara poco profesional pero no iba a permitir que me acusara de no ser una buena amiga para Austin. Supongo que por la mañana ya habrá renunciado y Jimmy nos sermoneara a mí y a Austin por no conseguir mantener un manager.

Le envié un mensaje a Austin contándole todo y adivinen lo que respondió: "Lol".*

Tuve una pelea con Mark por su maldita culpa y todo lo que dijo fue LOL! El no aprecia nada de lo que hago por el al menos pudo haber dicho algo como _gracias Ally eres la mejor amiga de la historia!_

Acababa de llegar a mi apartamento en New York. Fui directo al baño y llene la tina con agua caliente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desvestirme y disfrutar de un relajante tiempo a solas oí el timbre. Gemí de angustia en voz alta ¿Quién diablos se atreve a molestar a las diez de la noche?- quien quiera que fuera no fue bien educado-

Me asome por la mirilla y me encontré a Cassidy, una de las novias de Austin, con ojos rojos. Su cabello rubio era un desastre y su nariz estaba roja. Solamente la había visto una vez en mi vida, cuando fue el aniversario numero treinta de mis padres y Austin la presento como su novia. Ellos parecían muy enamorados y Austin se jactaba tanto de ella. Me dijo que ella era la elegida. Lo mismo me dijo sobre las veinte chicas antes de ella.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, e incluso antes de saludar Cassidy entro en mi apartamento al tiempo que lloriqueaba y se aplastaba en mi sillón. Genial, ahora mi sofá blanco de piel estaría lleno de maquillaje.

Se quedo en esa posición por aproximadamente diez minutos. Yo tenía los brazos cruzados bajo mi pecho mientras la miraba. Ella era horrible cuando lloraba. Cuando su llanto empezó a disminuir le ofrecí un vaso de agua. Ella solo dijo "Si por favor"

Fui a la cocina y saque un bote de agua del refri. Ella lo agarro de mi mano y bebió hasta que termino toda el agua. "Gracias, enserio aprecio lo que haces"

Asentí, "No quisiera sonar ruda o algo así, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Me refiero a que bueno intercambiamos como cinco palabras cuando nos conocimos"

"¡Tu mejor amigo esta engañándome con otra chica!"

Bueno eso me sorprendió.

"Y eso me concierne a mi porque…" arrastre las palabras.

"Porque tú y Austin han sido amigos desde siempre e imagino que tú sabrás algo. Además somos chicas, cuando sabes que un chico esta poniéndole los cuernos a una chica tienes que decirlo. ¡Es la regla principal del código de chicas!"

"¿Existe un código de chicas?" pensé en voz alta por lo que sonó realmente estúpido. Claro que sabía que Austin la engañaba con otras dos chicas. Pero yo no iba a regañarlo porque eso no era de mi incumbencia. Quiero decir somos los mejores amigos desde el día en que robo mi canción pero para todo existen límites.

"Ese no es el punto Ally!" Cassidy empezó a gritarme. "¡Necesito saber quién es la chica con la que se está viendo! ¡Dime Ally, dime!".

Suspire y me senté a su lado. Puse mi mano en su espalda tratando de consolarla, "Mira Cassidy, yo no creo que Austin este engañándote," mentí, nunca fui buena mintiendo. Pero se aprende algo eventualmente cuando tu mejor amigo era el maestro de las mentiras. "Ustedes se ven asombrosos juntos, seguramente todo es un malentendido linda.."

Ella rió con indignación,"Oh por favor Ally, no tienes que mentir"

Me rendí, "Incluso si te digo quienes son las chicas con quienes te engaña, ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? ¿Vas a matarlas o torturarlas?".

Ella me miro con sus ojos rojos y vidriosos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de manera furiosa. Me dirigí a la puerta preparada para gritarle a quien estuviera tras ella. Pero era Brooke, la otra ex. Me abrazo inmediatamente y lloro sobre mi hombro. Conocía a Brooke un poquito mejor que Cassidy, ella solía cuidar de mi perro cuando tenía que viajar con Austin. Pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Tayson murió y Austin comenzó a verla al mismo tiempo que veía a Cassidy.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" me aleje un poco de ella.

"¿Tu sabias que Austin estaba engañándome?" me pregunto entre sollozos.

Abrí la boca lista para mentir, pero en lugar de eso dije la verdad. "Si linda y lo siento"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Suspire y la invite a pasar, "Ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas."

"¿Quién es?" Cassidy preguntó.

"Ella es Brooke, es una de las chicas que Austin estaba viendo al mismo tiempo que te veía a ti" dije cuidadosamente. Pero Cassidy estallo en lágrimas de nuevo y fui a traerle unos klenexs. Brooke estaba llorando también y debido a mi migraña me iban a hacer llorar a mí.

"Necesito una bebida," dije en voz alta, "¿alguna de ustedes quiere?"

Pero fui ignorada, estaban muy ocupadas llorando en los brazos una de la otra. Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví en una copa un poco de vino tinto. Disfrute del primer trago y mi puerta volvió a sonar.

Tuve la sensación de que ese podría ser Austin Moon y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no lo fuera.

"Emma," dije con una sonrisa, al momento que abría. "Bienvenida, las otras chicas están en la sala."

"¿Tu sabias?" dijo ella con ojos furiosos.

Me pare al lado de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Conocí a Emma una vez, y fue muy rápida. Ella y Austin caminaban en Central Park el día en que me encontraba trotando. El me llamo a lo lejos y me la presento como al amor de su vida. Recuerdo que ese día estaba a punto de vomitar.

Emma se dirigió a la sala, mientras Cassidy y Brooke seguían llorando. "¿Tu eres la tercera chica?" Brooke pregunto suavemente, su cabello café estaba enmarañado.

Emma se unió a ellas en el sofá mientras yo las veía y tomaba de mi copa de vino.

"Déjenme adivinar, el día en que las conoció dijo que su madre tenía el mismo nombre que ustedes. Y dijo:_"¡Es tan hermoso como tú!". _Dijo una de ellas.

"¡Sí eso dijo exactamente! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Me dijo que me amaba!" Emma dijo.

"¿Le dijiste que le amabas? Porque yo se lo dije y supongo que por eso rompió conmigo al día siguiente ¡ese idiota!" Chillo Cassidy.

Yo intervine "¿Saben que es lo que no entiendo? ¿Por qué han venido todas a mi? Quiero decir algún día tenían que saberlo. El es Austin Moon, está en la portada de todas las revistas, la mayoría del tiempo los paparazzis lo cachan con las chicas, ¿porque nunca sospecharon de él?".

Brooke, la mas callada de todas hablo, "Nos dijo que ellas eran clientes o cantantes con los que colaboraba y siempre nos decía: _pregúntale a Ally si no me crees._ El siempre estaba hablando sobre ti y creí que tu sabrías todo! solamente quiero una explicación… Tal vez tu sepas porque siempre está consiguiendo chicas y rompiendo corazones como si no fueran nada"

Tragué saliva eso me desconcertó, ¿Por qué creerían ellas que yo sabría porque Austin actúa de esa forma? Oh quizás porque yo era su _maldita_ mejor amiga. "Miren, yo no sé porque le guste jugar con su corazón, pero estoy segura de que un día ustedes van a encontrar a su príncipe azul. Piensen en Austin como una piedra en su camino".

Cassidy me miro con sus ojos rojos,"Claro que todas lo superaremos, pero no se lo vamos a hacer fácil."

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunte.

"Queremos venganza", dijo Emma, "pero necesitamos de tu ayuda"

Brooke asintió, "Queremos que tu rompas su corazón, justo como el rompió el nuestro."

Reí escandalosamente, "Nosotros solo somos amigos. Yo no puedo romper el corazón de Austin"

"Ese es el punto como tú no sientes nada por él, no nos preocuparemos de que te enamores enserio de él. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerlo que te ame de una manera no-amistosa y cuando te diga que te ama, tu le dices que tu también y al día siguiente ¡rompes con él!" Cassidy explico. "Esa es la venganza perfecta, necesita una cucharada de su propia medicina."

"Si además, el es muy bueno en la cama así que ese es un bonus para ti," dijo Emma casualmente.

Me atragante con mi bebida, "¿Qué? ¡Están locas! No me voy a acostar con él, el es como mi hermano! Y definitivamente no voy a ayudarles con su plan."

Brooke se levantó y me miró a los ojos, "Por favor Ally, no sabes como nos sentimos. Tú no sabes que es tener un corazón roto..O confiar ciegamente en alguien y que luego te tiren a un lado"

Yo sabía. Sabía lo que sentían exactamente. Me habían roto el corazón antes pero no iba a hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo solo porque las comprendiera. No importa lo _pendejo_ que fuera, el era mi mejor amigo. Él era el único hombre constante en mi vida, además de mi padre. "Lo siento mucho y se lo que sienten.."

"¿Nos vas a ayudar entonces?" pregunto Emma emocionada.

"No! No voy a hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. Y lamento lo que les hizo, pero la venganza no es la solución"

Ya me estaba hartando, "Chicas es casi media noche, mañana tengo un gran día por delante. Y aunque fue interesante charlar con ustedes, les pido por favor si no les importa retirarse y nunca volver" termine mi frase con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces no nos ayudaras?" pregunto Cassidy.

"No, pero creo en el karma. Algún día el sentirá lo que ustedes sienten ahora. Tal vez no ahora, pero en un futuro," dije mientras las escoltaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"Nos encargaremos de que así sea," remarco Emma.

Ya estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con ellas más tiempo. Cuando se marcharon azote la puerta frente a sus caras.

Tendré una charla seria con Austin sobre la exposición de mi dirección a sus novias. Sólo para asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder.

* * *

*Lol: acronimo de la frase en ingles "laughing out loud" En español significa risa ruidosa, carcajada.


	2. Desayuno en Lou's

Titulo: Amistad flechada (2/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota:GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW!:) Espero que disfruten de éste capítulo, y que comenten si les gustó o si no les gusto o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva. Ahh y pueden pasarse por mis otros one-shots! :D . Son asombrosas! Gracias!

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue horrible.

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza debido a la noche anterior y recordé que hoy tenia una reunión de desayuno con nada mas y nada menos que Austin Moon. Bueno, en realidad no era una reunión sino era mas como algo que solíamos hacer cada semana. Íbamos regularmente al restaurante Lou´s a dos calles de mi apartamento. Desde que vivíamos en New York, cada viernes en la mañana la pasábamos juntos ya que era el único momento en que podíamos olvidarnos del caos a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba cepillando mis dientes cuando oí el bip de mi celular. Era un mensaje de Jimmy diciendo que Mark había renunciado y que ya había conseguido un remplazo y quería que me reuniera con el. Alce una ceja al tiempo que leía cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué el nuevo manager de Austin quería verme?

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy en problemas? _Escribi como respuesta.

_Estoy seguro de que no. Pero ella dijo que era necesario. No tardes, a las 11 am en el estudio._

Encogí mis hombros, bueno mientras no estuviera en problemas, todo estaba bien. Sentí lastima por la nueva manager que tendría que aguantar a Austin.

Llegue a Lou´s con un retraso de 15 minutos. Vi a Austin sentado en nuestra mesa habitual, hablando con alguien por teléfono y tenia una desagradable sonrisa de pervertido en su rostro. Rode los ojos

mientras me sentaba.

"Aw, cuelga tu primero," dijo al telefono. "No-oh baby cuelga tu!"

Agarre el teléfono de su mano y oprimi el botón de finalizar llamada. "Yo colgaré primero."

"Ally, no puedes hacer eso!" el gimió, "Esa era Kira una de las modelos de Victoria´s Secret. Tuve su número cuando abri uno de los shows, recuerdas?

"Si me acuerdo," fingí una sonrisa, "¿Es aquella que no entiende Español en lo absoluto?"

"Sip esa, no tengo que mentirle porque la mayoría del tiempo no me entiende!"

Me rei un poco, "Dios! eres tan cruel."

"Hey tenía que entretenerme con algo, llegaste quince minutes tarde!" hizo una pausa pensativo. "Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿por que llegas tarde? Tu nunca llegas tarde."

Gemí en voz alta, "Ah! Tuve una noche agotadora."

Austin sonrió, "¿Acaso Allyson Marie Dawson finalmente tuvo una noche de pasión?"

"Ha-ha, que gracioso Monica. No, tuve unos indeseables visitantes y creeme no quieres saber de quienes se trata." Tome la cuchara de su plato de Cheerios y la puse en mi boca. "¿Por qué ordenaste Cheerios?"

"Porque Kiki sigue haciendo los pancakes y estaba hambriento" se encogió de hombros.

No mucho tiempo después de habernos terminado el cereal, Kiki dejó la comida en nuestra mesa. Kiki era la esposa de Lou y siempre nos atendía.

"Huevos revueltos para la señorita," ella sonrió y dejó el plato frente a mi, "pancakes para el caballero."

"Gracias Kiki!" hablamos al unisonó.

"¿Que desean de beber?"

"Para mí, solo rellena mi taza de café por favor," Austin sonrió infaltilmente y levantó su taza en el aire. Una de las razones por las que adoraba venir aquí cada viernes era ver a Austin interactuar con Kiki. El actuaba como un pequeño niño y no como cantante que recorría New York rompiendo corazones. Me recordaba al Austin que conocí de adolescente.

"¿Y para ti Allyson?" Kiki me preguntó.

"Va a ser un—"

Austin me interrumpio, "Para ella un té de menta y un toque de limón, cierto Alls?

Sonrei, impresionada por su acierto, "sip, eso para mi."

Kiki se retiro dejándonos solos para disfrutar nuestra comida.

"Oh por cierto," comenze, "Tengo una reunion con tu nuevo manager."

"¡No puede ser! ¿Mark ya renuncio?"

"Te lo dije por mensaje ayer, le gite aunque tengo que admitir que exagere un poquito.."

Austin sonrio, "Oh enserio?, ¿Que le has dicho?"

"Lo maldije," dije y me encogi de hombros tratando de restarle importancia. "Muchas veces."

"Y porque el nuevo manager quiere conocerte? No se supone que debe reunirse primero conmigo y despues con mi compositora?

"De hecho es una mujer. Realmente no tengo idea, pero Jimmy me dijo que fuera al estudio a las once—" Vi que comenzaba a curvar sus labios formando una sonrisa. "Uh-uh no te emociones. Ni te molestes en planear dormirte con ella o algo, es la cuarta manager en el mes." Recordé rápidamente a Carol, la ex manager de Austin, era cinco años mayor que el pero de alguna manera Austin se las arreglo para meterse en su cama. Ella estaba muy enamorada pero cuando se dio cuenta de que para Austin era solo un juego, enloqueció y le dijo a la prensa que Austin era el papá del bebe que llevaba en su vientre plano. Creo que ella tenia serios problemas. Jimmy y yo tuvimos que dar muchas conferencias de prensa asegurando que Austin era un angel puro e inocente de lo que se le culpaba.

"No te prometo nada."

"Aveces me pregunto por que sigo siendo amiga tuya?" dije en plan de broma.

"Porque me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi," dijo en un tono medio serio. Pero eso era medio cierto de alguna forma. "Igualmente yo. Siempre estarás conmigo. Nunca permitire que te alejes de mi."

Deje escaper un suspiro sin querer. Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar. Sus palabras sonaban demasiado dulces a mis oídos. Lo mire a los ojos tratando de averiguar si estaba mintiendo o no. Pero no pude encontrar ninguna pista. Ignore todos esos sentimientos extraños dentro de mi y puse mi mejor sonrisa en su lugar, "Gracias."

Estaba a punto de terminar mi platillo, cuando una chica con largos caireles rubios llego irrumpiendo a nuestra mesa.

Era muy hermosa, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y tenía una hermosa piel dorada. Preguntó si podíamos prestarle nuestra azúcar.

Austin obviamente penso lo mismo que yo, y la miro con ojos de cachorro enamorado mientras le pasaba la azúcar. "Por supuesto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Kimmy," dijo casualmente.

"Kimmy? Austin fingió sorprenderse, "Ese es el nombre de mi madre y definitivamente es tan hermoso como tu."

Kimmy solto un bufido,"¿Actúa siempre así?"

"Algo así," respondi asentando con la cabeza.

Luego se volvió y miro a Austin, "Dejame adivinar tu madre también se llama Julieta, Kristen, Amanda

…

Puedo continuar si quieres."

Oh snap! Me reí en mi asiento, me encantaba esta chica.

"Si quieres impresionarme, debes esforzarte mas que eso amigo," dijo ella.

"Hola soy Ally," me presente, "y esta es la primera vez que veo que una chica no esta interesada en Austin. Podemos ser amigas?" me rei.

Kimmy también se rio y me saludo de mano. "Un gusto Ally. No es la gran cosa, enserio, los chicos siempre me hacen eso. Tratan de conquistarme con sus lamentables frases."

Austin interrumpió, "¿Puedes culparnos? Eres preciosa."

Kimmy rodó los ojos, "Dime por favor que va a parar de hacer eso."

"Lo dudo," agrege.

"Soy Austin Moon," dijo tratando de seducirla con su sonrisa del millón de dólares. "Escucha Kimmy, este sábado en la noche tu y yo vamos por una bebida? Yo invito."

"No gracias, salir con chicos famosos no me apetece," Kimmy respondió.

Oh snap de nuevo!

"Como sea, acabo de mudarme desde Kansas. Asi que Ally, desde que prácticamente somos mejores amigas ahora, me preguntaba si no quisieras ayudarme a elegir algunos muebles para mi nuevo apartamento, que dices?" me preguntó.

Me parecio un poco extraño que alguien me preguntara eso considerando que apenas nos conocíamos. Pero no iba a decirle que no, tal vez podría ser una chica muy cool con la cual salir. Necesitaba algunos amigos que no fueran Austin en esta ciudad.

"Seguro porque no!" respondi. "Porque no me das tu número y yo te doy el mio."

Kimmy lo escribió en un trozo de servilleta. "Toma."

"Aqui esta el mío

" le dije y le di mi tarjeta.

Austin solo nos miraba en silencio. "Asi que le das tu número a ella pero no a mi? Eso es bastente injusto!"

"La vida siempre es injusta," dijo Kimmy le dedico una sonrisa y después tomo la azúcar y volvió a su mesa.

Austin la observó mientras se alejaba, "Vamos Ally, tienes que darme su número. Te pagare!"

"Geez, muy desesperado no Austin?" respondi sarcásticamente.

Rodó los ojos, "Ya no me amas mas Allyson?"

"Austin obviamente a ella no le interesas tanto. Y ella parece ser una chica muy cool y enserio me gustaría tener alguna amiga que no me use para llegar a ti!" dije.

"Llama a Trish entonces!"

"Trish ésta en Los Angeles, genio."

"Pero Ally, se que esta chica es la indicada," refunfuño, "Ya se que lo he dicho cientos de veces pero realmente, realmente lo digo enserio esta vez, okay?"

Exale sonoramente, "Lo pensare. Pero por ahora, me tengo que ir al estudio para conocer a tu nueva manager." Me puse mi abrigo azul y lo besé en mejilla, como lo hacía usualmente. "Te veo al rato okay?"

El asintió con la cabeza, "Bien".


	3. La nueva manager

Titulo: Amistad flechada (3/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: hola a todos los que me leen:) Bueno hago este update rápido ya que es fin de semana! Aunque donde yo vivo ya son las primeras 3 horas del lunes:( como sea gracias x seguir leyendo. Les hago una propuesta si quieren que actualice mañana lunes por la tarde como a las 8 pido un mínimo de 5 reviews para este capítulo si? Que dicen? Es que si se que me están leyendo me pongo las pilas y escribo mas.

Ademas no les cuesta nada! Es gratis!

* * *

Arribe al estudio cinco minutos tarde. ¡Pero no me culpen! Mi carro seguía roto y era bastante difícil llamar a un taxi en Nueva York. Cuando llegué no había nadie. Demasiada preocupación como para que ni Jimmy estuviera ahí.

Me senté en la banca del piano y destape las teclas, toque algunos acordes y escribí algunas letras. Estaba realmente inspirada en ese momento. Pero me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Mi mandíbula cayó cuando vi quien estaba en la puerta.

"Adivinen quien consiguió empleo de manager de Austin Moon de nuevo?"

Grite y corrí hacia Trish, atacándola con mis abrazos. "Dios mío! ¡Que estás haciendo aquí!"

Jimmy cubrió sus orejas mientras nosotras brincábamos y gritábamos alrededor del estudio como dos niñas pequeñas que habían consumido mucho dulce. "Calmadas, ustedes dos!"

Golpee su brazo juguetonamente, "querías sorprenderme verdad? Pero porque?" le dije a Jimmy

"Bueno supuse, el comportamiento de Austin era mucho mejor cuando Trish era su manager y si quería mantener a mi disquera a salvo necesitaba la ayuda de Patricia," el explico.

Estaba confundida, "pero que hay sobre tu línea de moda en Los ángeles?

Trish me sonrió, "Acabo de abrir mi nueva franquicia aquí en N.Y, desde aquí puedo mantener el control de mis trabajadores y lo que hacen y puedo encontrar clientes en la gran ciudad."

Grite de nuevo y la volví a abrazar, "Trish este es mejor día"

"Okay claramente ustedes dos necesitan ponerse al dia. Así que me voy." Jimmy dijo, nos abrazo antes de retirarse y decir adiós.

"Así que…" mire a Trish con una sonrisa picarona.

"Así que.. que?"Trish me respondió

"que tal están tu y Dez?"Pregunte emocionada, "la última vez que los vi estaban profundamente enamorados."

Trish y Dez se fueron a vivir a Los ángeles cuando oficialmente se retiraron del equipo Austin. Eso paso hace dos años, y al principio cuando nos dijeron a Austin y a mi cuáles eran sus planes estábamos furiosos. Pero trish tenía una gran oportunidad en la industria de la moda y Dez obtuvo una oferta para dirigir un gran éxito de taquilla remplazando a uno de los más famosos directores del cine hasta ahora, Tim Burton. Nos dimos cuenta de lo egoístas que estábamos siendo no dejándolos alcanzar sus sueños.

Trish tendió su mano hacia mí y vi y una roca gigante de diamante en su dedo anular, "Uhm no lo sé, porque no me lo dices tú?"

"No puede ser! Se te propuso!" grite de nuevo, probablemente quedaría sin voz mañana.

"Si! Hace dos días. Iba a decir por teléfono pero creí que seria mejor idea si te lo decía en persona," chillo Trish.

"Oh dios mío! Esto es increíble, estoy tan feliz por ti," dije con honestidad. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, Trish y Dez. Oh mi dios.

Estábamos sentadas en el sillón del estudio cuando Trish dijo, "Sabes, siempre creí que de nosotros cuatro, tu y Austin se casarían primero."

"Eres hilarante, nosotros solo somos amigos. Siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos," dije.

"Si pero también habías dicho que tenias un pequeño flechazo por él," dijo Trish haciendo el ademan de pequeño con su dedo índice y pulgar.

Me reí, "Tenia dieciocho años. Y esa sensación se esfumo hace años cuando él decidió salir con cada chica de Miami."

Trish sonrió como si ella no creyera ninguna palabra que salía de mi boca. "Mmm-hmm, fingiré que te creo solo para hacerte feliz."

"Trish! Estoy hablando enserio, no crees que si siguiera teniendo sentimientos por el ya habría hecho mi jugada?" le pregunte pero no esperaba una respuesta de su parte. "Además el es un rompecorazones ahora, nunca volvería a salir con un mujeriego otra vez. Sabes lo que paso con Elliot, recuerdas?"

"Pero, que si con Austin fuera diferente?"

Me burle, "ha-ha, confía en mí. Austin no es diferente de Elliot, anoche tres de sus exes irrumpieron en mi apartamento…" Le dije todo sobre Cassidy, Brooke y Emma. Para que supiera todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia y hacerle ver mi punto.

"Así que aceptaste ayudarles?"

"Claro que no!" grite, "Eso pondría en riesgo nuestra amistad por una cosa estúpida."

"O tal vez solo te asusta enamorarte de él en el proceso?"

Trish me miró con su sonrisa famosa la que hacia cuando creía tener razón. Al igual que cuando éramos niñas, cuando no nos decidíamos que comer en las pijamadas. No podíamos estar de acuerdo en lo mismo, ella siempre pedía lo que quería y me decía que me iba a encantar y tenía razón, porque siempre terminaba encantándome lo que pedía. Esa misma sonrisa la hizo también cuando nos fuimos de compras por nuestro vestido de graduación y eligió por mí el vestido azul medianoche alegando que me veía sexy en él y que Dallas se arrepentiría de haber roto conmigo cuando me viera. Ella tenía razón, esa noche en el baile me pidió que volviera con él, sin embargo le dije que no. Ella siempre estaba en lo cierto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez ella estaba totalmente equivocada acerca de Austin y yo.

Dije, "Eres ridícula. Solo que no veo el punto sobre la cosa de la revancha. Quiero decir entiendo que están con el corazón roto—" Antes de que terminara de hablar, sonó mi teléfono. Lo tome de mi bolso y vi que era un mensaje de Austin.

_Ya lo pensaste? Puedes darme el numero de Kimmy ahora? Por cierto que tan ardiente es mi nueva manager? ;)_

Rodé los ojos al leer el texto. No me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Trish me amonesto. "Veo que aun tienes tu sonrisa Austin."

Deje mi teléfono en el sillon, "Queee— Trish como sabes que es él?"

"Bueno, acaso no lo es?"

Quise mentir pero no pude, "Si es el, pero no estaba sonriendo por eso. Es porque me esta suplicando que le de el numero de una chica que conocí esta mañana. Y esta preguntándome que tan ardiente eres!" le mostré el celular para que pudiera leerlo. "Ves? Un total mujeriego. Seria un pecado el solo pensarlo.

"Así que estás diciendo que si Austin no fuera un mujeriego saldrías con él?"

No pude encontrar una respuesta inmediata a esa pregunta. Si dijera que no estaría mintiendo, porque cada noche antes de dormir pensaba sobre eso. Pero generalmente lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida. La verdad prefería no analizarlo mucho. Solo lo hacia y ya. Pero no sabia porque.

"Suficiente sobre mi y Austin, que hay sobre tu y Dez? Cuando es la boda?" dije decidida a acabar con el tema.

Trish puso la mano en su cadera y dijo, "Bien cambia de tema si quieres, pero sabes que voy a hacerte responder eso en algún momento."

"Oh estoy segura de que lo harás," dije pero realmente ahora estaba más interesada en oír sobre sus locas aventuras en Hollywood. "Ya enserio, cuando es la boda?"

"Estamos planeando que sea por el mes de julio, suena bien eh?"

"En tres meses? Eso es bastante pronto no crees?"

"Bueno si, pero queremos hacerlo oficial lo más pronto posible. Quiero decir Dez está muy ocupado ahora, filmando su nueva película y julio es el único mes que tiene libre. Y en mayo empieza a filmar de nuevo, si no me equivoco."

De pronto el silencio creció.

Trish tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos con una expresión seria. "Quisiera pedirte una cosa pero prométeme que no enloquecerás?"

La mire con una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación, "Okay?"

"Serías mi dama de honor?"

Grité y me levanté del sofá para saltar otra vez. "AHHH!"

Trish se rio, "Lo tomo como un sí?"

Asentí con la cabeza, "Claro! Levántate para poder abrazarte!"

Se puso de pie y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, fue como juntar esos abrazos que no habíamos tenido en dos años. La extrañaba tanto. Poco a poco se alejó del abrazo y me miró con su sonrisa familiar. "Así que ahora de nuevo sobre tu y Austin!"

Gemí, "Trishhh ...!"

**. . .**

**El penthouse de Austin Moon era el mejor, se podía divisar todo New York desde ahí. Era como el cielo en la tierra.** Pero por dentro era una completa pesadilla, podrias encontrar ropa interior de chicas en cada rincon, literalmente.Y casi podias oler el aroma a sexo con solo poner un pie en su interior. **  
**

Después de una linda cita de desayuno con Ally— espera eso no era una cita. El se apuro para llegar a casa y llamar a la próxima chica o como a Ally le gustaba decirles _su próxima víctima_. El honestamente no entendía porque pensaba la gente que él era un chico malo. Quiero decir seguro que le encantaba dormir con las chicas pero eso era normal. El solo estaba tratando de satisfacer sus necesidades y era una especie de descanso que se daba después del trabajo. Tenía que admitir que a veces se sentía un poquito mal por romper sus corazones. Pero era mucho mejor para el romper sus corazones que permitir romper su propio corazón cierto?

Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos por unos minutos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. El gimió y no tuvo más opción que ir a abrir preparado para gritarle a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta. "Hey porque no— DEZ!"

Se dieron un abrazo decente de hermanos. Oh, había pasado mucho tiempo, dos años completos! Seguro que él había visto su nombre en cada éxito de taquilla pero era distinto. Odiaba admitir que lo había extrañado mucho. "Hombre! Que estás haciendo aquí!?"

"Oh tu sabes solo pasar el rato, quizás visitar el Central Park. O a mi mejor amigo." Dez sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Amigo es genial verte de nuevo, pasa!"

Dez entro y abrió mucho los ojos, "Woah, que he pasado en este lugar? Es como la escena final del titanic. Tú sabes cuando el barco se hunde y todo queda hecho un desastre.

"Ally no ha estado aquí en un rato, ella usualmente deja las cosas ordenadas por aquí."

Dez levanto un sosten negro de la mesa de la cocina y se rio, "Bueno quizás Ally no ha estado aquí porque seguro estarás muy ocupado eh?"

Austin se hecho a reir, "Ya lo sabes. Pero ya enserio que te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno desde que mi prometida es tu manager ahora y yo estare filmando una pelicula en la ciudad por un par de semanas, creí que sería bueno saludar a mi viejo amigo."

"Que? Te vas a casar? Con Trish cierto? Oh mi dios eso significa que es mi nueva manager? Esto es mucho para asimilar!"Austin dijo con un solo aliento.

"Seep me casaré con Trish, lo que me recuerda, serias el padrino de bodas?"

"Claro que si! No tienes que preguntar!" Austin estaba muy contento con la noticia e hicieron su antiguo saludo rápidamente. "Que-Hay!"

Austin saco el celular de sus jeans y vio un mensaje de Ally.

_Todavía lo estoy pensando! Hey veámonos para comer, en treinta minutos en Nandos? Traeré a alguien para ti.. ;)_

Austin se carcajeo el sabia que llevaria_ a _Trish, se volvió para observar a Dez quien ya estaba con la cara metida en su refrigerador buscando comida. "Hey bro, que te parece si mejor nos encontramos con las chicas para el almuerzo?"_ ._

_Ok ally-enigena, pero solo si traigo_ a _un salvaje invitado. Será alguien_ _que_ _conozca? Trish quizás?_

_Diablos eres bueno! Como lo supiste? _

_Soy un siquico DUH!_

_-.-' Austin porfavor..._

_De acuerdo, Dez me dijo y está aquí conmigo! Pero me creíste un poquito cuando te dije que era síquico verdad?;) _

_Si eso te hace feliz entonces si, si crei que eras síquico. Solo por un segundo ha-ha!_

_Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar! Nos vemos luego Ally-gatita :D_

_Dios eres lamentable :P_

Austin se rió y puso el teléfono en su bolsillo. Vio a Dez quien estaba lamiendo el plato del pastel de carne que hace minutos estaba en su refri. "Lo siento pero sabes lo terrible que es la comida de avión." El siguió riendo y sacudió su cabeza.


	4. Subiendo el calor

Titulo: Amistad flechada (4/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: ahh chicas! hoy mi día fue agitado, y estoy muy agotada pero no las quería dejar sin capitulo! Gracias por dejarme al menos 3 reviews me faltaron 2 para llegar a mi meta pero como quiera gracias!

Este es un poco corto pero el siguiente les prometo que sera más largo! No olviden dejar su review!:D AH por cierto les iba a preguntar cual apodo les gusto más de los que Austin le dijo a Ally? Ally-enigena? o Ally-gatita? haha personalmente me da mas risa el segundo;)

* * *

"¡Mi amiga tendrá una boda, Mi amiga tendrá una boda! Mi amiga tendr—"

"Ally, ¿Podrías dejar de cantar esa canción?" Trish se rió de mí. Me fije en el rubor rosado que se había formado en sus mejillas. Oh ¡Estaba tan feliz por ella! Ella y Dez se lo merecían. Si alguien pudiera ver lo que yo veo sabrían cuan único es su amor, ver como se habían transformado de ser archi-enemigos, a semi-amigos, mejores amigos y amantes. Aw _amo_ el amor.

"Okay de acuerdo, pero estaba pensando para la boda que necesitamos hacer algo en grande," sugerí.

Trish sacudió la cabeza, "Ah totalmente acuerdo con lo que piensas, mientras más grande ¡mejor!

"¡Lo sé! Podríamos hacer la boda con una temática de verano, todo sería de color blanco, rosado, naranja-"

Deje de hablar inmediatamente en cuanto vi a un pelirrojo muy familiar entrando al restaurante. Al instante me levanté de mi asiento y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. "¡Dez estás aquí! ¡Te extrañé tanto!"

Dez y yo solíamos ser muy cercanos. Todo empezó cuando teníamos dieciocho años y tuve mi primera ruptura. Fue Dallas y me dijo que no podía satisfacer a un hombre. Trish y Austin estaban furiosos como el infierno y fueron a la casa de Dallas para enfrentarse a él, incluso cuando les pedí que no. Me sentía como si nadie me comprendiera, porque lo único que quería hacer era permanecer en el Sonic Boom y ver mis películas favoritas con el helado metido en mi cara. Pero Dez me entendió y se quedó conmigo toda la noche, vimos todas mis películas favoritas, aunque él solía decirme que mis películas eran aburridas y comimos todo el helado que pudimos encontrar en el centro comercial. Incluso hicimos una pagina de facebook llamada: Dallas es GAY. Tuvo 323 likes. Se convirtió en un gran éxito en la escuela, pero me sentí mal por lo que tuvimos eliminarla.

"¡Yo también te extrañe Ally!"

"Así que ahora que Dez está aquí, ¿no me darás un abrazo a mí?" Austin hizo un puchero.

Sonreí y me lancé sobre él, "Aw ¿alguien se puso celoso?"

Se aparto de nuestro abrazo e hizo una mueca, "Tal vez un poco."

Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, Dez que se nos había adelantado, estaba succionando la vida de Trish a través de su boca. Yuck, eso no era algo que deseabas ver a pocos minutos de consumir alimentos. "Parece que ustedes dos no necesitan aperitivos en lo absoluto, ¿huh?"

Se apartaron del beso con las mejillas rojas.

"Lo siento, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo," admitió Dez. "He estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, no podemos vernos muy seguido."

"Si pero ahora ya están comprometidos y eso está bien, verdad Als?" dijo Austin.

Yo asentí, "Yep! Pero estamos muy enojados con ustedes por no decirnos que estarían en la ciudad. Eso estuvo mal."

Trish se encogió de hombres, "Sólo queríamos sorprenderlos."

"Pero tú sabes que odio las sorpresas," Austin se quejo.

"Exactamente por eso lo hicimos, Moon," ella se rió.

Dez de repente aclaro su garganta y levantó su vaso de agua fría, "Ahora que estamos nuevamente reunidos, ¡me gustaría hacer un brindis!"

"Bro solo estamos almorzando."

"Austin, necesitas apreciar las pequeñas cosas. Eso es algo que aprendí de _Que hacer cuando la vida te da limones_," Dez sonrió orgulloso.

"Es un libro un poco extraño que ha estado leyendo, es sobre cómo vivir la visa y como hacer limonadas," Trish aclaro. "Pero más enfocado a las limonadas en realidad."

Había olvidado que tan raros eran.

"Así que de vuelta a el brindis, ¡es bueno tener al equipo Austin de vuelta!" Chocamos nuestros vasos y nos sonreímos los unos a los otros. Supongo que estábamos muy felices por habernos reunido hoy. Luego nuestras conversaciones giraron en torno a la boda, y por supuesto que Dez pensó que sería genial tener una boda con temática de zaliens. Pero como a Trish no le parecía siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema mientras Austin y yo nos mirábamos y nos reíamos de su comportamiento tan infantil. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Así que Als, ¿lo has pensado ya?" pregunto Austin.

"¿Pensar que?"

"Darme el número de Kimmy. Hablo en serio Ally, ella es en todo lo que he estado pensando desde que nos fuimos de Lou´s. Su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos esmeralda y su asombroso cuerpo. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí sin ella, que no ves?"

Rodé mis ojos, "Oh está bien si tanto lo quieres. ¡Pero me debes una grande!" busque en mi bolso y saque la servilleta que Kimmy me había dado. "Por favor no la trates a ella como has tratado a tus ex-novias. Porque al final soy yo quien termina pagando los platos rotos."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Bueno olvide decirte más temprano, tus exes Cassidy, Brooke y Emma fueron a mi apartamento anoche y destrozaron mi sofá con todas sus lágrimas ¡porque habías roto con ellas!" dije alzando la voz.

"¿Lloraron por mí? Eso solo fue una mierda de _show_, debieron suponerlo." Respondió casualmente.

Lo mire con cara de shock realmente estaba siendo un_ cabrón_ "Te voy a decir lo que es realmente una _mierda_, tu viendo a tres chicas al mismo tiempo exclamando que las amas pero luego cuando te aburres de ellas solo las abandonas como si fueran basura!"

Trish y Dez terminaron de discutir para ver nuestra acalorada discusión.

"Geez Ally, ¿que pasa contigo? Si esto es por tu sillón, te comprare una docena de ellos," se carcajeo y probablemente no se percato de que estaba a punto de estallar.

"Esto no es por mi _estúpido_ y _maldito_ sofá! Esto es sobre cómo tu compor—"

En eso llego el mesero a nuestra mesa con su libreta y su pluma lista para tomar nuestra orden. "¿Chicos están listos para ordenar? El especial de hoy en ravioli con salsa marina y un toque de vino blanco y nuestra ensalada de pollo y queso parmesano."

Trish miro al mesero, "Para mi ravioli en salsa marina y ¿Dez que quieres tu?"

"Yo quiero la cosa con queso pero sin la ensalada por favor ya que soy alérgico a la comida verde," dijo Dez sin mirar al mesero y en su lugar mirándonos a Austin y a mí.

"Austin y Ally, ¿que quieren ustedes?" Trish pregunto.

"¿Quieres lo usual Ally?" me pregunto Brian, el mesero quien previamente nos había atendido. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. "De acuerdo entonces será una ensalada cesar con tomates extras y pepinillos. Asumo que Austin pedirá lo usual, ¿Austin?"

"Sabes Brian, voy a probar algo distinto esta vez. A diferencia de algunas personas yo prefiero mantenerme fresco," dijo él, claramente se estaba refiriendo a mí.

Me reí secamente, "Oh por favor. Tráele lo que pida Brian, pero debes saber que probablemente sólo dará unas mordidas y después dejara el resto en mi plato. Como con sus ex-novias."

"¡Ya tuve suficiente me largo de aquí!" Austin grito, su voz hizo que algunas cabezas giraran hacia nosotros.

"¡Esta bien vete!" le grite mientras hacia su camino a la salida.

"Eso fue incomodo.." dijo el mesero en voz baja.

Trish suspiro y miro a Dez, "Voy con él, tu quédate aquí con Ally." Se coloco su abrigo negro y beso a Dez en la mejilla antes de correr tras Austin. Me cruce de brazos y clave la mirada en el vaso de agua frente a mí.

"Entonces no raviolis," dijo Brian y se fue a la cocina.

Dez me miro, mientras acariciaba su barbilla pelirroja apenas visible. "Bueno eso ciertamente fue una cálida bienvenida."


	5. Delirios de torpeza

Titulo: Amistad flechada (5/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: gracias gracias a todos por leerme, n,n, son lo máximo. Aquí esta el nuevo capi que espero que les guste y tal vez no es muy largo como les prometí o como me hubiese gustado, pero a veces es difícil llevar una vida normal e ir a la escuela por las mañanas (y tardes) y por la noche ser una escritora de fanfics :P Bueno cambiando de tema quiero que sepan (aunque probablemente no les importe) que hoy me paso algo terrible! Choqué el coche:( sip... ahora la defensa blanca tiene una raspada azul por culpa del bocho. Así que ya saben si ven x la ciudad un coche blanco con la defensa coloreada de azul seré yo. haha. Ah si, lo importante: Desde que mañana ya es fin de semana o casi puede que suba capitulo! Si me dejan 5 reviews para este capitulo, les subiré uno mañana, uno el sábado y otro el domingo! Si les gusta el trato? Bueno ademas me acabo de dar cuenta que hace exactamente una semana que subí mi primer capitulo! Y saben me gustaría saber que es lo que quieren que pase entre Austin y Ally!

* * *

"Bueno eso ciertamente fue una cálida bienvenida."

"¡Oh no empieces!" le bramé.

El levantó sus manos al aire, "¿ Qué, Yo no estoy empezando nada? Tu empezaste."

"Whoah enserio detente, como puedes estar defendiéndolo ahora, cuando claramente los dos sabemos que lo que le dije era la verdad. El necesita ver la realidad," dije, "o una bofetada en la cara."

"¿Enserio Ally? ¿De verdad?".

Resople, "No lo sé. Pero cada vez se está poniendo peor, desde que ustedes se fueron a L.A. Al principio solo era una chica al mes pero ahora son de tres a cuatro chicas a la semana."

"¿Pero por que te importa?"

"¡No me importa!"

"¿Enserio Ally? ¿De verdad?".

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" le espete. Dez sabía que odiaba que hiciera eso cuando estaba enojada. Porque cuando estaba llena de ira solía decir cosas de las que luego me arrepentía. "Siento como si fuera yo la que siempre limpia al final todo su desastre. Como cuando sus exnovias fueron a mi casa sin previo aviso, cuando hago la lavandería cada vez que voy, o cuando limpio su _maldito_ penthouse gigante y a menudo cuando recibo toda la _mierda _de sus managers porque él es demasiado perezoso como para presentarse a los ensayos."

El mesero nos ofreció un aperitivo y Dez le dio una generosa propina. El mesero dijo gracias y se fue. Dez volvió a poner su atención sobre mí, mientras yo trataba de cortar con el tenedor una rebanada del pay de fresas que me trajo el mesero. "¿Pero alguna vez él te pidió que hicieras eso?"

"¿Hacer que?"

"La lavandería, la limpieza, las novias y la mierda de sus managers?" el pregunto.

Renuncié a mi pay. No pude evitar hundirme en mis pensamientos razonando aquello que Dez me acabada de decir. Austin nunca me pidió que hiciera esas cosas, yo solo las hacía por él. ¿Por qué? Esa era otra pregunta que necesitaba responderme a mí misma.

"Entonces ¿por que lo haces cuando él nunca te lo pidió?" Dez alzó sus cejas. "¿Por qué limpias su casa?"

"Porque usualmente componemos en su lugar y yo no puedo escribir una canción en un lugar sucio. Tu sabes que tengo un leve caso de TOC*."

Dez rodó sus ojos azules, "¿Ves? Está claro ahora de que haces todas esas cosas porque te preocupas por él, porque te importa."

"O simplemente porque soy una buena amiga," murmuré.

Dez me miro a los ojos, "Ally el también es un buen amigo para ti, ¿recuerdas a Elliot? Ni siquiera podías salir de la cama por ese idiota."

Me estremecí a la mención de su nombre. Incluso el pay en mi boca me supo amargo.

"El fue el que vio por ti, quien te cuido. Él ni siquiera fue a una cita por un mes entero, incluso dejo pasar la oportunidad de cantar con Beyoncé, simplemente _por ti_. _Su mejor amiga_." Dez me recordó.

Suspire, "Lo sé. Supongo que esta situación me abrumo un poco. Tal vez solo no pude manejarlo."

"Solo recuerda que el siempre fue tu roca cuando tocabas fondo."

Sonreí. Sabía que detrás del cerebro loco de Dez, estaba una persona muy noble e inteligente. Simplemente no le gustaba mostrarlo.

"¡Suficiente de cosas aburridas!" me reí, tratando de cambiar de tema. Pero no era muy buena en eso.

"Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue trabajar con toda esa lista de celebridades?" pregunte.

**. . .**

Austin se dio cuenta de que Trish lo seguía cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle y por supuesto también por su grito. El se detuvo y dejo que Trish le alcanzara, después se fueron a sentar a una banca.

"¡Dios! Austin ¿Por que estabas caminando tan rápido? No tengo tres pulmones, sabes?" Puso sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

"Entonces ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?"

"¿Por qué? Hombre te diste cuenta de que tu y Ally tuvieron una pelea a gritos en medio de un restaurante familiar en el corazón de Manhattan?" Trish pregunto, "Y tuviste una dramática salida, también."

"¡Tengo todo el derecho de caminar lejos! Ella estaba enojada conmigo sin ninguna razón," el se defendió.

"Seguro…" ella dijo sarcásticamente. "¿O tal vez estabas muy asustado de escuchar la verdad?"

Austin suspiro, "Trish lo sé, he hecho cosas terribles a esas chicas pero—"

"¿Pero que?"

"Es que _así soy_ yo ¿okay? Ally de entre todas las personas debería de saberlo!"

Trish lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¿Que carajo Trish?"

"¡Eso es por ser tan egoísta!"

"¿Como que puedo estar siendo egoísta?"

Trish dejo escapar un grito de frustración, "Siempre estas esperando que ella te entienda pero tú nunca tratas de comprenderla. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que ella tiene que hacer? Ella tiene que lidiar con todos los aspectos de tu vida, en tus tareas de limpieza e intentar mantener a los managers."

"Pero yo nunca le pedí que hiciera eso," Austin le dijo.

Trish lo golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza, "¡Ouch Trish!"

"Eso lo hace porque se preocupa mucho por ti _estúpido_," agrego, "Y posiblemente porque no quiere que mueras en una piscina de tus propios gérmenes."

Austin se rió un segundo pero luego se puso serio de nuevo, "Yo también me preocupo por ella, tu bien sabes."

"Entonces ¿Por que estas dispuesto a tirar siete años de amistad por el número de una chica?"*

El sacudió su cabeza, "No tu no entiendes Trish. Hay algo diferente sobre Kimmy."

"Lo sé, lo dijiste en el restaurante y todo el mundo se entero,_ su cabello rubio, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su asombroso cuerp_.." ella lo arremedo.

"No es solo eso," suspiro, "La primera vez que la vi mi corazón latió como loco y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Y cuando ella me rechazo, sentí como si un camión me hubiese arrollado… ella no es como las otras chicas, ella no me dijo que si solo por ser Austin Moon," el explico.

Trish vio su expresión, como si el acabara de describir a la cosa más hermosa sobre la tierra, "Bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, volvamos a Nandos para que te disculpes con Ally."

"Uhm no Trish," Austin se negó, "Creo que será mejor que tengamos algo de tiempo separados solo por un par de horas. Eso es lo que siempre hacemos, lo llamamos el tiempo de enfriamiento."

"Okay, pero tienes que prometerme que la llamaras más tarde, no querrás poner en peligro tu carrera porque ahora yo soy tu manager." Trish sonrió.

"Que ruda enana," el fingió estar herido poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Todo parecía bien hasta que recibió otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de su manager. "¿Enserio era necesario?"

"Sip porque me llamaste enana," dijo Trish, "Y por ser tan ciego a lo que está frente a tus ojos."

"¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?" el rubio pregunto.

"Es tu trabajo averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Créeme, no será divertido si te lo digo a la cara," Trish le sonrió.

"Como sea."

"Así que ¿Enserio no vas a volver a comer?"

"Nope, ¿pero creo que te veré mañana para grabar, cierto?

Trish asintió, "Sip, no llegues tarde okay."

* * *

*TOC: abreviación de transtorno obsesivo compulsivo.

*Han sido amigos desde los 15 años.


	6. Sospechas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (6/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

* * *

Estaba en mi más profundo sueño, cuando de pronto escuche mi ruidoso ringtone. Mi ringtone era Gangman Style, el estúpido de Austin lo cambio, aclamando que era la cosa más cool e insistió en que tenía un significado más profundo entre letras, cuando él ni siquiera sabe Coreano. Había olvidado cambiarlo debido a mi caótico horario.

¿Una llamada a las tres de la mañana?, ¿enserio era necesaria? Bueno podría ser importante. "¿Hola?" dije con voz somnolienta.

"Hey ¿Estas dormida?" Austin pregunto.

"Nahh como crees Austin, de hecho estoy haciendo salto en bungee ahora mismo."

Austin se rió, "Gee Alls, si apenas son…uh…las tres am."

Ignore su comentario, "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"…¡Queriadecirlosiento!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo siento!"

"Espera ¿qué?" Si entendí lo que dijo al principio pero era divertido burlarse de él.

"Dije que lo sentía okay? Por lo que paso en Nandos y por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Después de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Trish un par de veces lo entendí." dijo él.

Me enderece de la cama y me recargue en la pared detrás de mí, "¿Y te dolió?"

"Demasiado…" el murmuro. "Me refiero a que si lo que me hubiera dicho no fuere verdad, probablemente la hubiera estrangulado por tocar mi cabello."

Me reí, "No serias capaz."

"Bueno, es cierto no sería capaz, pero ella hirió la cosa más valiosa que tengo," exclamo.

"Que niña eres."

"Ouch eso fue un golpe bajo." Se carcajeo.

Me reí de nuevo y después hubo un silencio entre nosotros. Me mordí los labios antes de decir, "¡Yo también lo siento..!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dije que lo siento!"

"Espera ¿qué? —haha solo estoy bromeando. Acepto tus disculpas alienígena."

"Yo también, Rockstar. Tus disculpas son oficialmente aceptadas," dije y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Así que Alls, ¿cuáles son tus planes para mañana?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte confusa.

"Porque pienso totalmente que nosotros podríamos ver una película después de la grabación e ir a tu restaurante favorito, ese en el que le ponen pepinillos a cada comida. Por cierto ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Mundo pepinillo" le recordé, "a pesar de que amaría demasiado aceptar tu oferta de paz. Ya tengo planes para mañana."

"¿Qué? Aw vamos, ¡te dejare elegir la película esta vez!" me suplico.

"Tengo planes con Kimmy ¿recuerdas, la chica del cuerpo asombroso? Vamos a ir a ver muebles para su casa." Dije.

"¿Puedo ir?"

"Nope, ella específicamente me pidió que no trajera a Austin." Le dije. "creo que la desesperas. ¡Oops, lo siento, pero no lo siento!"

Pude oír su risa del otro lado de la línea, "Ya vete a dormir, Allyson!"

"Aye aye capitan!"

Me quede en silencio para asegurarme de que el colgara primero.

**. . .**

La sesión de grabación fue asombrosa por fin Austin arribo sin retraso, gracias a Trish por amenazarlo con afeitar su cabeza si llegaba tarde. Jimmy estaba sonriendo y le estaba gustando la canción en la que había estado trabajando toda la semana, así que había valido la pena.

_"yeah yeah …Not an ordinary dayyyyyy!" _Austin termino con una alta y larga que asombro a todos.

_Jimmy puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, "Ves fue una magnífica idea contratar a Trish de nuevo."_

Sonreí, "Lo se." mire hacia el reloj en la pared y note que si no me iba de una vez llegaría tarde a mi reunión con Kimmy. Entre a la cabina de grabación, "¡Austin ya me tengo que ir!"

"Okay, Saluda a Kimmy por mí," dijo él.

"Lo hare," lo abrase y después me despedí de Trish y de todos en el estudio.

**. . .**

Llegue a la tienda de muebles a la una en punto. Vi a Kimmy quien estaba ya checando unas lamparas, grite su nombre, "¡Kimmy!"

Ella sonrió y camino rápido hacia mí, "¡Hey Ally!"

"¡Hola, es lindo verte de nuevo! Y por cierto Austin manda te manda saludos," dije. "Y siento mucho haberle dado tu numero. Es que es muy insistente, siempre obtiene lo que quiere."

Kimmy sonrió, "Esta bien enserio. Aunque mi teléfono esta inundado con sus mensajes de texto pidiéndome que vaya a beber un trago con el. El no se va a rendir, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno asi es Austin," fingi una sonrisa. "Entonces ¿que es lo que estas buscando para tu apartamento?"

Kimmy se encogió de hombros, "Me gusta el estilo retro."

"Muy bien, que opinas de es—"

"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?" me interrumpió Kimmy.

"¿Yo y Austin?" dije con una expresión confusa en el rostro

"Si," ella sonrió. "¿Ustedes se han conocido desde siempre? ¿desde que eran bebes?

Alce mis cejas estaba mas confusa que antes, ¿por qué esta chica había tenido un repentino interés por Austin?. "Bueno el accidentalmente robo mi canción y la convirtió en una enorme sensación de internet cuando teníamos quince años y después acordamos ser socios y aquí estamos ahora." Sonreí mientras le decía la versión corta de nuestro primer encuentro.

"Aw eso fue lindo," admitió.

"Bueno lo odie al principio pero hey resulto ser un tipo bastante decente. A hecho muchas cosas lindas por mí. ¿Y porque el repentino interés por él?, le pregunte sin rodeos.

"No quiero asustarte ni nada," comenzó diciendo, "pero he aceptado ir a tomar algo con el esta noche. Así que necesito saber un poco mas de él y saber que no es el chico malo que la prensa dice que es," ella explico.

Mmm-hmm. Entonces era por eso que quería que fuera con ella a la mueblería. Resulto que Kimmy era igual que las previas novias de Austin, solo amables conmigo para estar más cerca de la "Luna".

"Quiero decir que si tú no estás de acuerdo con eso, lo entiendo perfectamente y lo cancelare pronto. Es solo que se ha pasado toda la noche enviando mensajes y sé que no para hasta que le diga que sí." Ella me mostro su teléfono. Wow, eran muchos mensajes, Austin estaba desesperado.

"¿Por qué no estaría de acuerdo?" le pregunte. "Pero por favor no le creas cuando te diga mi dirección, porque la que te dara es de hecho la dirección de una vieja anciana que tiene serios problemas de oído…a menos que quieras pasártela gritando y tocando a su puerta sin ninguna respuesta. Asi que mejor no vayas. Lo digo.. por tu propio bien." Divague un poco y probablemente parecia una lunatica por lo que acababa de decir. Pero es que no habia manera en el infierno de que permitiera que volviera a ocurrir el suceso de aquella vez en mi apartamento.

Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿Okay?"

Solté unas risitas torpes y volví mi atención hacia las lámparas exhibidas en los estantes. Me di la vuelta al oír que un objeto caía al suelo. Fue el sonido del bolso de una chica. Me excuse y le dije a Kimmy que iba al sanitario. Me encamine hacia la chica—¡lo sabía! Se trataba de Brooke. Me pareció familiar y por eso me había acercado a ella. Me agache para ayudarle a levantar sus cosas. Tome una libreta rosa del suelo y se la entregue. "¿Ally? Oh Dios! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Es un día encantador ¿no te parece?"

"Brooke…?" cruce mis brazos bajo mi pecho, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?".

"¡Oh tu sabes, solo compro un juguete para mi perro Rizzo!" se rió nerviosamente.

"¿Sabes que esta es una mueblería cierto? Y no una tienda de mascotas."

"Pssst, claro que si."

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?"

Miro alrededor, "Uh ¡comprando una lámpara!"

Vaya y pensaba que yo era mala mintiendo. "Como sea, Brooke no importa porque estás aquí. Solo quería decirte hola y preguntarte ¿cómo te ha ido?"

Finalmente me miró a los ojos, "Bueno me he mejorado. He estado comiendo un montón de mi sopa post-rompimiento. De hecho me ha ayudado mucho."

"¿Sopa post-rompimiento? Wao tengo un presentimiento de que no me gustaría saber lo que hay dentro de esa sopa."

"Enserio no te gustaría" ella argumento.

"Bueno ven conmigo me gustaría presentarte a alguien."

"No puedo Ally. Estoy muy ocupada, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós " con eso ella salió corriendo de la tienda y ni siquiera compro la lámpara que dijo. Alce mis cejas pensando que lo que había sucedido era demasiado raro.

* * *

**Nota:** Tenia que aclarar que el nombre de **Kimmy** es porque según lo que he leído en internet es el nombre de la porrista rubia que salio en el episodio mas nuevo de A&A "freaky friday & fanfiction" se supone que ella va a volver a aparecer y Austin se enamora de las 2 osea Ally y Kimmy, pero de lo que esta en internet no se puede uno fiar xD.


	7. Decepciones y llamadas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (7/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: Muchas gracias x seguir leyendo! enserio. Y perdon x la tardanza pero tuve muuuuucha tarea:/ asi que no encontraba tiempo para escribir el capítulo. Pero aquí esta y espero que les guste. Por cierto, quería decirles que hay unas historias que me encantan: **Apariencias** y **Destino inevitable**, por **Sonnenlicht**. Se las recomiendo están hermosas:3

* * *

Llegue a mi casa al atardecer. Después del incidente de Brooke me puse a pensar también en lo extraño que me pareció que Kimmy comenzara a interesarse por Austin, tuve la corazonada de que podía tener algo que ver con Brooke. Pero seria muy improbable que Kimmy conociera a las exnovias de Austin, ella dijo que acababa de mudarse.

Esa tarde Kimmy escogió para su apartamento una alfombra de rombos verdes, una lámpara vintage y cristalería. Aunque siguió preguntándome por Austin fueron cosas mas sutiles como cuales eran sus gustos, sus hobbies y ese tipo de cosas. Intente responder con sinceridad aunque decidí omitir el hobbie favorito de el. No quería ser yo quién rompiera sus ilusiones tan pronto, de eso se encargaría Austin.

Me quite los tacones y pise el suelo frio, disfrutando de la sensación de descanso después de un dia sin parar. Me encaminaba al sillón cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar. Probablemente sería Trish.

Conteste con un _hola_

"Hola Ally, ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Kimmy?" Trish saludo.

"Oh pues estuvo regular."

Mientras se quedaban en Los Ángeles Trish y Dez decidieron rentar un hermoso pent-house amueblado muy cerca del estudio. Y aunque insistí en que se quedaran en mi apartamento dijeron no querían ser un estorbo, pero ellos no eran un estorbo y se los dije. Aun así prefirieron que fuera de esa manera ya que no tenían definido su tiempo de estancia. Supuse que seria porque querían tiempo a solas.

"Pensé que estabas mas animada, ya sabes dijiste que la chica te había caído bien"

"Al principio si, supongo que no resulto ser como yo creí. Es más bien del tipo de Austin." Le conteste.

"¿Cómo que del tipo de Austin?"

Hice silencio unos segundos antes de responder mientras me recostaba en mi sillón. "Si ya sabes, del tipo de chicas que me buscan para estar cerca de él. Inclusive para prevenir que me visite en un futuro le he dicho que desconfiara de la dirección que Austin le dijera como mía."

Escuche las risas de Trish a través del teléfono. "Pues déjame decirte que Austin recibió un mensaje de ella mientras estábamos en el estudio, ¡lo hubieras visto! Se puso a brincar y todo."

"Me imagino Trish. Pero sabes sucedió algo muy extraño en la mueblería. Estábamos viendo unas lámparas, y luego no muy lejos de nosotras vi a Brooke y la verdad me pareció como si estuviera siguiéndonos. Incluso se puso nerviosa cuando me acerque a saludarla, ni siquiera quiso que le presentara a Kimmy." Le solté.

"Eso eso parece un poco extraño ¿entonces crees que Kimmy pueda ser asechada por Brooke ya que es la nueva conquista de Austin?"

"No exactamente eso, quiero decir, Austin ni siquiera a salido con Kimmy. Apenas hoy acepto su propuesta. Me refiero a que tal vez ella sea parte de su plan." Dije sincerando mi verdadera preocupación. "Pero ¿no te parece muy descabellado? Al principio la chica ni siquiera le hacía caso a Austin."dijo Trish.

Resople,"Si tienes razón pero quizás solo fue una coincidencia." Dije dando el tema por acabado, debía dejar de preocuparme tanto por Austin.

"Cambiando de tema, cuéntame ¿que me querías decir?"

"Bueno Ally estaba checando con Dez esta tarde donde vamos a realizar la boda y después de muchos conflictos acordamos que sería perfecto si la hiciéramos en las playas de Miami donde nos conocimos," Hizo una pausa "Sin embargo no se si sea una buena idea, ya sabes las bodas en la playa implican mucha planeacion." Sonreí para mi, vaya al fin esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo. "Aw Trish, ¡eso me parece tan tierno! No es para nada una mala idea, en especial si los dos tomaron la decisión." Trish respondió "Gracias Ally, lo se con Dez es muy extraño que propusiera algo tan romántico. Incluso fue me dijo que quería que fuera el primer día de julio. Y la idea me encanto."

Solté un grito "¡Que emoción Trish! ¡No puedo esperar, no puedo creer que ya tengan la fecha!" dije con la voz chillona.

"¡Lo sé! Ahora todo se siente más real. Tendremos tanto por hacer. Como reservar vuelos, planear el sitio exacto, un delicioso pastel. Y sobre todo un vestido ligero pero a la vez impactante," Grito de emoción Trish. "Necesitare de tu ayuda."

"Claro que puedes contar conmigo,"

"Y en cuanto a ti y a Austin me asegurare de que para esas fechas ya este flechado por ti."

Escuche al otro lado de la línea "¿Qué? Trish por favor creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación." Dije seria. "Pero Ally es que tu y Austin son los invitados mas especiales. Eres mi dama y Austin es padrino de Dez. Si están juntos va a ser épico.Y eso sin mencionar que son el uno para el otro." Soltó Trish.

"Vamos Trish, se realista, Austin ahorita se encuentra muy entusiasmado con Kimmy. Solo tu creerías que puedo arrebatarle su atención." Agregue, "Y ni siquiera lo digo de esa forma, porque incluso si Kimmy fuera el obstáculo, para cuando sea tu boda ella sera vieja historia. Lo que quiero decir es que no soy del tipo de chicas en las que Austin se fija. Y no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto cuando tú lo deberías de saber ya. El se va por las altas, rubias o morenas con cuerpos esculturales y muy vacías del cráneo."

Trish me respondió "Allyson eres bastante pesimista al respecto. Pero ya veras que yo tengo la razón. Bueno mejor terminamos esta discusión por hoy. Debería empezar a preparar la cena para Dez. Te invitaría pero se lo cansada que has de estar, así que mejor te veo mañana".

"Tienes razón. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida en este sillón"

Me despedí de Trish y colgué.

* * *

Lo siento! es cortisimo,(pueden odiarme), pero ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el próximo cap y se los subiré hoy! A mas tardar ya en la noche o madrugada, pero eso si no termino el capitulo y lo dudo;)

Recuerden que las amo!

Por cierto aquí unos mensajes:)

**lizju999**: Si, es bastante diferente al show,es una versión madura y oscura de los personajes pero solo un poco. Aun así amo como son en realidad mas infantiles y energéticos.

**allysonthinkinyou: **Bueno en realidad todo puede pasar:P, no eres un caso aislado, Ally también lo cree. Pero ya veremos, la verdad no quiero centrar la historia en la revancha de las chicas. Aunque parece buena idea. Aun no lo se.

**Militha93: **Probablemente no he sabido balancear ese aspecto. Puede que necesite variar un poco respecto a la vida de Ally. Y que bueno que me lo dices lo tomare en cuenta:)

**SoFiiYo: **Gracias x seguir leyendo! Que bueno que te guste:)

**Para Mary: **Gracias también a ti por leerme, espero y no decepcionarlas con este fic.

**Oriana Star: **yay! viva el Auslly, es lo mejor del mundo no crees?:3

**Prettysuperfan94: **Igualmente espero no decepcionarlas con esta historia. Que bueno que les guste mi forma de escribir!

**Sonnenlicht: **Que bueno que te guste este fic, déjame decirte que me tienes atrapada con tu nueva historia "Destino inevitable" es waoo. Felicidades:)


	8. Novias y celos

Titulo: Amistad flechada (8/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: ok soy la mas mala del universo:( Enserio quería hacerlo mas largo pero el cólico me estaba matando, prácticamente me retorcí por horas en mi cama después de subir el capitulo 7. No es mi favorito pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Se encontraba Austin Moon entrando al bar mas sofisticado de N.Y. Había acordado reunirse con Kimmy a las ocho en punto.

Vio su pelo rubio a la distancia, se veía tan bella. Estaba esperando a Austin sentada en la barra. Pensó que lucia como un ángel, pero si supiera...

Se aproximó a Kimmy y antes de que pudiera decir ni siquiera hola, la chica hablo, "Te parece si mejor nos vamos a mi apartamento." Los labios de Austin formaron una sonrisa maliciosa. Otra victoria para Austin Moon.  
...

Ya era sábado y como habíamos terminado de grabar el resto de las canciones para el álbum Trish había accedido a darle un descanso a Austin y al resto del equipo.

Y como el había estado saliendo con Kimmy no lo había visto. Ya empezaba a extrañarlo, quiero decir es que normalmente lo veía todos los días. Había intentado localizarlo pero no me contestaba ni en su celular y eso era muy raro.

Desde el lunes yo y Trish estábamos recorriendo cada tienda de novias en la ciudad. Habíamos visto un montón de cosas hermosas pero aun no realizábamos las compras. Trish era difícil de convencer, eventualmente llamaría a un diseñador reconocido, lo sabía.

Así que esa mañana decidí ir a buscar a Austin. Jorge, el portero, me saludo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del edificio. Como solía venir muy seguido ya me conocía entonces no tuve problemas para entrar.

La sala de estar estaba vacía y extrañamente bastante decente teniendo en cuenta de que yo no había limpiado nada. Escuche ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. La puerta se abrió y salió Austin recién bañado. Con una toalla en la cintura y otra en sus manos.

No recuerdo la ultima vez que lo había visto sin camisa, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Definitivamente.

Estaba tan musculoso, su pecho estaba tan terso, su espalda era ancha y su cintura estrecha. Se volvió hacia mi y me miró pero en un acto reflejo mi mirada viajo hasta su abdomen.

Rápidamente me arrepentí y un fuerte rubor subió hasta mis mejillas. Tenía un fuerte abdomen muy marcado, el famoso six-pack. Su ombligo era muy peculiar pero eso no le quitaba lo bastante atractivo que era. En la zona pelvica tenia la forma V que tienen todos los hombres de los anuncios de Calvin Klein.

Sonrojada no podía mirarlo a la cara así que mejor me le di la espalda. Pero escuche unas risitas de Austin. "Hey Allicat ¿que te trae por aquí?" me pregunto "Es que no me contestaste el teléfono y como no te veía desde el jueves y hoy es sábado entonces me preocupe y vine a buscarte." dije mientras se me pasaba el sonrojo y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Si lo se y siento no haberte avisado. ¡Pero no sabes!" su sonrisa se ensancho mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla.  
"Estuve en el apartamento de Kimmy. Ya te imaginaras lo que sucedió. ¡Fue por lejos el mejor sexo que tuve!"

Dios de repente me sentí tan incómoda respecto al tema. No era la primera vez que me confesaba las noches que pasaba y si le gustaban o no. Entonces no entendía porque ahora me incomodaba.

"Kimmy no me dejo salir de su apartamento pero claro que no me opuse. ¡además de todo hace unos increíbles  
pancakes! todo en ella es perfecto.  
Ally debo de confesarte que Ella es la chica." Vaya no creí que Kimmy se rindiera tan fácil. Si parecía tener voluntad de hierro. Pero después de todo, estaba tratando con Austin Moon.

Aunque normalmente Austin no sigue tan entusiasmado con una chica luego del primer revolcon, supongo que saber hacer pancakes le sumo puntos. Ese ánimo no puede seguir una semana mas. No es porque yo quisiera que así fuera, pero esas eran las estadísticas. Si. Las estadísticas.

"Esta noche Trish y Dez nos han invitado a su apartamento. Dez esta probando su nueva faceta como chef. Trish me aseguró que nos encantara la cena."

"Eso suena perfecto. Deja llamar a Kimmy. No puedo esperar a que Dez y Trish la conozcan." Dijo Austin desapareciendo de la sala.

Sentí una punzada en el fondo de mi estomago. ¿Que diablos? ¿Porque cada vez que Austin decía el nombre de Kimmy hasta mi paladar se sentía amargo?

Fingí una sonrisa, la verdad es que esperaba tener un tiempo con Austin a solas, considerado que no lo había visto en toda la semana. "Como sea." le dije pero ya no estaba.

...

Estábamos en el comedor yo y Trish. "Si, la va a traer." dije y Trish frunció el ceño. "¿Tan rápido?" preguntó. "Si lo sé". Le estaba contando a Trish lo sucedido en el apartamento de Austin. Y lo entusiasmado que estaba por traer a Kimmy.

Dez se encontraba en la cocina pero podía oír nuestra charla. "Que bueno por Austin. Creí que nunca sentaría cabeza."  
"Pero apenas la conoce." argumento Trish. "Pero así es el amor" dijo con una sonrisa muy cursi.

En eso se escucho el timbre. Trish fue a abrir. Escuche la voz de Austin saludando a Trish. Regreso al comedor y detrás de ella venía Austin con el brazo rodeando posesivamente la cintura de Kimmy. Rodé los ojos.

"¡Hola a todos, ¡Oh Ally! que sorpresa" dijo Kimmy. ¿Sorpresa?¿ Acaso Austin olvido decirle que yo también venía? Si alguien debía de mostrar sorpresa esa debía ser yo. Me límite a sonreír.

"¿Así que ella es la famosa Kimmy?" dijo Dez quien provenía de la cocina, llevaba un mantel cubierto de salsa de tomate.

"Oh si mucho gusto. Muchas gracias por la invitación."

Ella y Austin se sentaron a la mesa.

Definitivamente ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Se que merezco su odio letal:( al menos Ally empieza a sentir celos de Kimmy y eso es bueno no? Definitivamente es un gran avance.**


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

Titulo: Amistad flechada (9/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: Este capitulo nos lleva a un paso mas adelante del camino auslly, así que estoy emocionada. Necesito por favor sus opiniones, por que aveces es difícil saber si voy por el camino correcto, me refiero a la historia, si les esta gustando o si no y esas cosas que les gustaría que pasaran.

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Estábamos en el comedor yo y Trish. "Si, la va a traer." dije y Trish frunció el ceño. "¿Tan rápido?" preguntó. "Si lo sé". Le estaba contando a Trish lo sucedido en el apartamento de Austin. Y lo entusiasmado que estaba por traer a Kimmy.

Dez se encontraba en la cocina pero podía oír nuestra charla. "Que bueno por Austin. Creí que nunca sentaría cabeza."  
"Pero apenas la conoce." argumento Trish. "Pero así es el amor" dijo con una sonrisa muy cursi.

En eso se escucho el timbre. Trish fue a abrir. Escuche la voz de Austin saludando a Trish. Regreso al comedor y detrás de ella venía Austin con el brazo rodeando posesivamente la cintura de Kimmy. Rodé los ojos.

"¡Hola a todos!, ¡Oh Ally! que sorpresa" dijo Kimmy. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Acaso Austin olvido decirle que yo también venía? Si alguien debía de mostrar sorpresa esa debía ser yo. Me limité a sonreír.

"¿Así que ella es la famosa Kimmy?" dijo Dez quien provenía de la cocina, llevaba un mantel cubierto de salsa de tomate.

"Oh si mucho gusto. Muchas gracias por la invitación."

Ella y Austin se sentaron a la mesa.

Definitivamente ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

"¡Muchachos!," llamó Dez volviéndose a la cocina "¿están listos para probar la mejor lasaña de su vida?"

"¡Whoo Dez, te luciste hermano!" lo felicito Austin mientras Dez dejaba en la mesa el refractario blanco de porcelana.

"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Eres tu Dez Worthy, el famoso director de cine?!" dijo la voz desesperante de Kimmy. Dez sonrió a la tonta rubia, "Ese soy yo" dijo un Dez muy alagado, sacudiendo su pelo rojo a la izquierda. "Si linda, lo es" dijo Trish.

Podía notar que a ella tampoco le agradaba Kimmy, es toda linda y amable que es increíble. Era muy amistosa pero no se porque no podía soportarla.

"A mí me encantan tus películas, son asombrosas." Dijo Kimmy con voz melosa.

"Gracias" respondió Dez quien quitándose el mantel se reunió con nosotros en la mesa.

"Austin, Dez y yo los invitamos aquí para decirles que ya tenemos la fecha para la boda" recalco Trish mirándonos a mí y a Austin y no a la intrusa de Kimmy, quiero decir este no era un momento como para que Austin trajera a Kimmy, se trataba de un tema muy privado en especial siendo la boda de dos personas influyentes en Hollywood. Pero ya que Austin la había traído no había remedio. Obviamente la reacción de Kimmy no se hizo esperar "¡Enserio! Oh por dios eso es asombroso" su voz sono una octava mas alta, si es que era posible. ¡Tenía una voz tan chillona!

Argg me estaban dando náusea escuchando a Kimmy. Mire hacia Austin y tenía una expresión del bobo en el rostro mientras veía la veía hablar. Tan típico de él. Probablemente solo estaría esperando llevársela de vuelta a la cama.

"Si" respondió Trish secamente. "Y va a ser en Miami, el primero de julio." Dijo mirando a Austin. "¡Magnifico!, no puedo esperar" respondió el. "Si, pero ahora supongo que si vamos a querer tomarnos unas vacaciones para el mes de la boda, necesitamos trabajar rápido en las canciones del siguiente álbum." Era cierto, a pesar de que acabábamos de terminar de grabar la última canción del álbum, Austin y yo debíamos trabajar en nuevas letras lo antes posible ya que el proceso de composición suele ser el más complicado, no siempre hay la inspiración suficiente. Por eso necesitábamos usar todo el tiempo disponible.

"¡Tomemos un brindis!" dijo Dez, "Por nuestra amistad, por nuestras carreras, por nuestro futuro." Las palabras de Dez me hicieron pensar un poco. Había mencionado nuestras carreras, y bueno, en realidad no tenía una carrera, bueno si, pero era algo así como compartir el crédito con Austin. Tenía bastante tiempo que no hacia una canción para otro artista, ni siquiera para mí. Le había dedicado todo mi tiempo a sus canciones. Y eso nunca me había molestado, sino hasta ahora. Quizá debería de aceptar las colaboraciones que otros artistas me han pedido. O quizá hacer mi propio disco, pero aunque había superado mi pánico escénico a través de los años, el pensar lanzarme como solista me hacia querer masticar mi pelo. Pero la opción de escribir para otros artistas me pareció buena. La consideraría.

Tomamos nuestros vasos con limonada, -preparada por Dez-, estaba muy buena, tenia que admitir luego probé mi porción de lasaña. "Que rico esta esto" dije con la boca medio llena, Trish rió un poco "lo sé, te dije que te encantaría."

"Es una receta especial que yo mismo he creado," me sorprendía que a pesar de que Dez estuviera todo el día filmando, hacia su espacio para disfrutar este tipo de pasatiempo con nosotros, sus amigos. Claro sin incluir a Kimmy.

El resto de la cena decidí ignorar a Austin quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su _novia_. Después de cenar, Dez nos ofreció un poco de vino tinto. Le conteste que sí, pero Austin ya se había levantado del comedor y con Kimmy a su lado, se despidió. Se fue sin más, dejándonos un poco preocupados. Bueno en realidad yo era la única extrañada por su actitud. Austin nunca solía ser así. No porque rechazara el vino, si no que siempre, sobre todo, prefería estar con sus amigos en vez de con su chica de ocasión. Mas a Trish ni a Dez pareció alterarles ese hecho.

Cuando Austin y ella salieron por la puerta, Trish, Dez y yo nos fuimos a sentar a la sala de estar.

Tome asiento en el sillon de dos plazas al lado de Trish, mientras Dez ocupaba el sillon frente al nuestro.

"Esto es más serio de lo que pensé." Dije con cara de preocupación.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Dez.

"Lo que pasa es que Ally está celosa de Kimmy" soltó Trish sin rodeos, "¿Queeé? ¡Claro que no estoy celosa!" me queje. "¡Solo digo que nunca ha preferido pasar más tiempo con sus novias que con sus amigos!, además dime si no toda la cena estuvo con los ojos sobre Kimmy, apenas y nos dirigió la palabra."

"Oh enserio Ally, no te preocupes, Kimmy no es más bella que tu." Respondió Dez con una sonrisa, claramente ignorando mi comentario. "El solo quizá cree que no merece más que tu amistad".

"No chicos, no es eso, yo me refiero a que, es que yo... Me refiero a que... Y luego el..." intente explicarme en vano. Pero empecé a darme cuenta de la realidad. No era normal que me sintiera así respecto a las conquistas de Austin, pero no debía engañarme más. Por más descabellado que fuera, por mas que no quisiera, _estaba_ _enamorándome de mi mejor amigo._

"Okay… tienen razón, puede que este un poquiiito celosa, pero solo un poco." No podía creer que lo acababa de admitir frente a Trish y Dez. "Pero chicos, deben prometerme que no le dirán NADA a Austin." Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo respondería si se enteraba. Sería tan humillante, probablemente el solo me veía como a una hermana o como lo que era, su mejor amiga y nada más.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Ally, puedes confiar en nosotros." Me dijo Dez. "Gracias chicos, son los mejores."

Creo que al final de cuentas Trish si tenía razón y a mí me costaba mucho admitirlo. Aun así, no estaba en ninguna posición de hacer nada. Austin tenía a Kimmy, a su chica perfecta, cuerpo perfecto.

Mire al reloj, marcaban las doce de la noche. "Chicos, ya es hora de que me vaya." "De acuerdo Ally, yo te llevo" me dijo Dez. Me despedí de Trish y sali de su casa.

* * *

**Prettysuperfan94**:HAHA que bueno que odies a Kimmy, yo también la odio jajaja ok no la odio pero es un estorbo para el auslly. Pero no te preocupes sufrirá Aun no se como, pero sufrirá. Y la verdad si es una zo** haha.

**Mas alla de la realidad: **muchas muchas gracias por comentar en todos los capitulos *u* me encanta que te guste la historia, y sobre hacer sufrir a Austin, eso ya lo tengo calculado muahaha.

**yuxim:** Gracias yuxim x leer, veo que eres nueva lectora, y eso me encanta! hah sigue leyendo!

**Nota de la autora IMPORTANTE: **Probablemente a estas alturas quien debería estar sufriendo es Austin y no Ally! pero descuiden, es MOMENTÁNEO ! hahah planeo que Austin sufra eventualmente! pero no mucho, no soy tan mala. Y lo siento de nuevo si no es tan largo como esperaban:((


	10. Discusiones y disqueras

Titulo: Amistad flechada (10/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana llegue al estudio con anticipación. Estaba en el piano probando unos acordes que habían llegado a mi mente la noche anterior. Aun no llegaba Austin ni Trish, pero ahí estaba Jimmy, quien me mando a hablar al despacho.

"Ally, que bueno que llegaste temprano; hoy por la tarde he programado una reunión, no planeo decirte mucho por ahora pero enserio estoy muy emocionado. Se trata de una oportunidad enorme para ti. Así que por favor asegúrate que estés aquí a las cuatro." Jimmy tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No podía imaginar de que se trataba pero la verdad no me sentía con ganas de averiguar antes de tiempo así que solo respondí con un _Okaay_ y después de eso Jimmy salió de la sala de ensayo diciendo que volvería a tiempo para presentarme al señor Evan James, aparentemente el hombre que quería conocerme.

Volví a la sala de ensayo y Austin ya estaba ahí. "Hey Alls," su perfecta voz armonizo el ambiente. Me encaminaba hacia él quien ya estaba sentado en el banco del piano, mientras más cerca estaba, mis manos sudaban más. Intente ocultar mi bochorno pero él lo noto, "¿Qué sucede Ally?" que vergüenza, el podía notar que estaba nerviosa. "Nada," "solo estoy algo cansada." mentí.

"Okay, como sea; Ally quería decirte algo…" comenzó nervioso a retorcer sus dedos. ¿De que querrá hablarme? Me pregunte. "¿Te parecería si aplazamos este ensayo para más tarde? Lo que pasa es que esta mañana le he prometido a Kimmy que iríamos a almorzar." Okay podía soportar que Kimmy fuera su maldita novia, pero no tenia porque soportar la chiflazon de Austin.

"¡Austin! Pero que no escuchaste a Trish dijo que necesitaba que empezáramos con las letras lo más pronto posible, si no, no seremos capaces de ir a Miami sin pendientes" dije realmente molesta. Si quería verse con ella, no tenía que ser en el tiempo de trabajo. Me miro apenado, "Ya lo sé ally, pero por favor, solo esta vez. Te prometo que pasaremos trabajando en mi apartamento toda la noche en las canciones si es necesario." Me suplico, puso su mejor cara de niño triste y me conmovió pero no iba a dejar que se fuera con esa_ zorra_ quita amigos y quita tiempo tan fácil.

"Te la has pasado con esa Kimmy toda la semana pasada y ¿no puedes dejar de verla ni siquiera hoy?" alce mis manos en señal de desesperación.

"Además enserio me está preocupando que dejes de pasar tiempo con…con nosotros, y solo estés con ella… eso no es típico de ti." le solté de una vez. Por dentro quería gritarle muchas más cosas; como que empezaba a sentirme desplazada y que extrañaba nuestros almuerzos cada viernes y que lo…amaba. Pero no podía decirle eso.

"¿Qué? ¿no me querrás decir que ahora estas molesta conmigo porque he conseguido una relación estable?, ¿porque no soy el que solía ser? ¡Si al principio eras tú quien me gritabas molesta porque tenía varias chicas!" Austin se levanto y camino hacia mí.

"Austin, no me hagas reír, ¿enserio le llamas a tu relación con Kimmy una relación estable?" dije entre carcajadas "Claro que si, al menos es la más estable de las que he tenido hasta ahora" respondió serio mirándome directo a los ojos.

"¡Por favor Austin, conoces a la chica desde hace una semana! ¡Y además no apostaba ni un peso a que cayera por ti! Tienes que admitir que esa chica es muy extraña y que no tiene sentido su comportamiento, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a ella"

Vi que Austin se echaba a reír, "Ally por favor ya déjate de cosas, sabes que Kimmy es una buena chica,"

"Es linda, amable y es diferente a todas las que he conocido." Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos que me provocaron un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. ¿Qué diablos me estaba haciendo Austin Moon? Vino como vomito verbal lo que dije después:

"Kimmy es como cualquier otra hueca y descerebrada rubia con la que hayas salido antes, ¡no hay nada de especial en ella Austin!, acepta que la quieres solo por su cuerpo" no había sido mas franca en mi vida y después de decir lo que realmente pensaba de Kimmy, quise morderme la lengua por haber dicho tal estupidez en voz alta. Sabía que probablemente existía la posibilidad de que Austin realmente la amara y hubiera cambiado, pero no quería aceptarlo.

El rostro de Austin se descompuso y de tener una sonrisa en sus labios, formo una mueca de enfado. Vi la rabia en sus ojos que miraban directamente a los míos. Se empezó a acercar más a mí, y con cada paso que el daba hacia adelante yo daba uno hacia atrás hasta que me acorralo contra el piano. Mis manos tocaron teclas al azar y su sonido inundo todo el cuarto. Su mirada aun destilaba furia y envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Su boca estaba oscilando cerca de la mía, pero un poco más arriba, ya que él era más alto que yo. Dijo con un gruñido _No vuelvas a hablar así de ella_ y después dejo la habitación en la que estábamos cerrando la puerta sonoramente. Ya se había ido pero mi corazón aun latía fuertemente asustado por su reacción.

* * *

Después del incidente con Austin apareció Trish, yo me encontraba un poco desganada y aunque intentaba concentrarme en seguir una progresión de acordes adecuada no podía. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Austin y en la proximidad que estuvieron sus labios cerca de los míos a pesar de ser una situación nada romántica.

"Hola Ally…" dijo Trish entrando al estudio donde estaba yo. Hizo una pausa al ver mi expresión, "¿Qué te sucede? ¿Está todo bien?" le mentí aunque sabía que no me iba a creer, "Si estoy bien". Me miro meneando la cabeza en signo de reproche, "Allyyy que sucede, porque no ha llegado Austin?" dijo en tono suspicaz.

Resople, "Austin ya se fue," di un largo suspiro "con Kimmy". Trish me miro confundida así que mejor le explique que había discutido con él, y que se había enfadado conmigo cuando le dije lo que pensaba de Kimmy. También le dije como me sentía.

Me dio una mirada maternal mientras sobaba mi espalda con su mano, "Oh no te pongas así Ally; Mira se que Austin puede ser un estúpido a veces pero sé que esto se le pasara, en el fondo sabes cuanto te aprecia. A parte ahora que estas convencida de que sientes algo por él, no le puede tomar mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tu eres la indicada." Las palabras de Trish me hicieron sentir un poco mejor pero ahora no estaba segura de querer aceptar este sentimiento que tenía hacia él.

No pude decir más, ya que no podía explicar todo lo que sentía de forma coherente. Como explicarle que en el fondo sabia que debía dejar a Austin ser feliz con su novia, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que Kimmy no era la indicada para el y ademas el hecho de que lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mejor solo fingí una sonrisa, "Gracias Trish."

"Tendré que hablar con Austin, pero por mientras que dices si mejor vamos a comer" ofreció Trish.

"No puedo, le prometí a Jimmy que estaría aquí a las cuatro y no debe de tardar," reproche. "Okay entonces que prefieres que encargue ¿pizza o comida tailandesa?"

"Pizza con extra peperonni y pepinillos por favor" amaba la pizza así que solo su nombre me provoco una sonrisa, si me englotonaba de pizza y helado y subía de peso tendría que culpar a Austin. Pero que importaba la pizza era mi perdición. Ignore a mi mente.

Treinta minutos después la pizza había llegado y devore cada pedazo como si no hubiera un mañana, casi no deje para Trish, quien me miraba divertida por la rapidez que comía. Eso me pasaba por no almorzar. Cuando terminamos tiramos a la basura nuestros desechables y en eso escuchamos unos pasos que se aproximaban y después la voz de Jimmy.

"Allyson te quiero presentar al señor Evan James," El hombre que tenía enfrente de mí lucía un poco mas mayor de Jimmy y llevaba lentes de sol y un traje gris, tenía la piel blanca y una avanzada calvicie. Parecía amable. "Un gusto señor James," sonreí y le tendí mi mano.

"Llámame Evan, linda" sonreí de nuevo mientras tomaba mi mano "De acuerdo Evan," después de presentarnos, Jimmy nos reunió en el despacho y una vez sentados Evan fue quien hablo "Lo que pasa Ally es que Jimmy me ha hablado maravillas de ti." sentí mis mejillas arder al escuchar las palabras de prácticamente un desconocido. "Evan es un gran amigo mío y le he dicho que eres la mejor compositora que he tenido en esta disquera en mucho tiempo," intervino Jimmy. "El es el dueño de la disquera Hit-Records"

¿Por qué querría Jimmy presentarme al dueño de otra disquera si yo ya estaba trabajando para la suya?

"Allyson, he venido aquí para ofrecerte un contrato, específicamente me refiero a un contrato como compositora, como compositora para mi socio Elliot Christian."


	11. Charlas y sorpresas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (11/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: actualmente T/ M para los capítulos posteriores

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota: ¡HOLA! HELLO! ¿como están? ¿How are you? Debo de decirles algo importante, las próximas dos semanas estaré ocupada por cosas de la universidad porque me dedicare a estudiar para los finales. Espero y me comprendan, la escuela es la escuela y va primero;) Pero no se preocupen que este capitulo es largo y se que van a disfrutarlo! Por lo menos a mi me encanto escribirlo. Gracias a TODAS por sus reviews me encanta leerlos mas si son largos :) Me alegra el día ver que les gusta lo que escribo. Gracias por los favoritos.

ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE LEER(!)

Aunque este capitulo no es lemon, ni se acerca a lime, tiene escenas de leve tensión sexual

* * *

Al dar por terminado su discusión con Ally, Austin dio grandes zancadas hasta dirigirse a la salida del edificio, pasando de largo a la secretaria de Star-Records que musito un _hasta luego señor Moon_ solo para ser ignorada por el rubio.

Las puertas automatizadas se abrieron de par en par y se dirigió hasta su Lamborghini murciélago. Estaba enputado aun, no podía entender por que Ally fue tan intransigente. No había hecho nada que le molestara osea esa semana se había mantenido a raya, no había pisado ningún club, no estuvo con varias chicas como solía hacer. Lo único que había hecho era estar con Kimmy.

Encendió el coche, no sabía con exactitud hacia donde se dirigía, aunque sus planes previos habían sido ir con Kimmy repentinamente se le habían ido las ganas de verla.

Necesitaba hablar con Dez, el lo comprendería y le daría la razón a él. Necesitaba saber que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, ¿cierto?, su intento de cambio no sería mal visto por él como lo había visto Ally. Austin tomo su celular y marco al pelirrojo quien respondió al primer timbrazo, "¿Hola? ¿Austin?" dijo "Que hay Dez.." Dez reconoció la voz de su amigo pero su tono no era el usual, le extraño que no usara su tono alegre, "¿Qué sucede amigo?"

"Dez ¿Tienes tiempo ahora, ya sabes para charlar?"

"¡Claro Austin! Hemos terminado de grabar por hoy, estoy en la sexta y octava pero me dirigía al departamento, ¿quieres que nos veamos ahí?"

"Si está bien amigo, nos vemos en un rato."

* * *

Dez arribo a su departamento antes de que llegara Austin. La verdad es que su llamada lo había preocupado, probablemente se trataba de algo de su trabajo, la vida de un rock star no debe de ser fácil. El ya había convivido con demasiadas estrellas de Hollywood y sabia como la fama podía acabarles, por ejemplo Lindsay Lohan, digo tal vez ella no fuera una estrella de rock pero su vida se podía comparar a la de una.

El amaba enserio a su amigo y sabia que en algún momento el estilo de vida de Austin debía de parar. Seguro que debía de ser peligroso acostarse con demasiadas chicas simultáneamente, corría peligro de todo tipo. Enfermedades o quizá provocar embarazos no deseados o quizá toparse con una caza-fortunas. Y aunque había pasado el tiempo aun no podía comprender porque Austin nunca puso sus ojos en Ally. Ally era una amiga leal para con él, amable, además de muy hermosa y lo apoyaba siempre, incluso apostaría que ella seguiría a Austin hasta el fin del mundo, es decir, si lo había seguido hasta el día de hoy, sería capaz de eso y más.

El timbre se escucho sacando a Dez de sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Lo primero que pudo notar Dez al ver a Austin entrando fue que tenía cara de molesto pero a la vez una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Que hay Austin" el pelirrojo saludo mientras Austin se dirigía hasta su sofá,"¿Te puedo ofrecer una bebida o algo?" le ofreció al rubio.

"Si, lo que sea pero que tenga alcohol," el chico se dirigió hacia pequeño bar que tenía su departamento, "Austin, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Es Ally Dez, volví a discutir con ella esta mañana. Es que sabes..," la postura del rubio en el sillón cambio para enderezarse "No entiendo que es lo que espera Ally de mi. Primero me restriega en la cara que soy un mujeriego para luego cuando tengo una relación formal con Kimmy restregármelo también. ¡De cualquier manera se las arregla para hacerme enfadar!"

Aunque si bien el chico tenia que aceptar que esto no era para nada algo que hiciese normalmente, después de tantas jugarretas, de tanto tiempo en busca de una mujer que enserio le quisiera, una que se preocupara por él; Se había pasado buscando algo o más bien alguien que le hiciera sentir lleno, pleno y luego conoció a Kimmy con una dulce personalidad que al principio no gustaba de él y aun así no se había dado por vencido hasta que consiguió que le quisiera. Aunque no le había costado mucho esfuerzo.

Lo mínimo que esperaba era que Ally estuviera feliz por él, pero era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a insultarla? Austin le explico a Dez como se sentía mientras el pelirrojo le pasaba su bebida y tomaba asiento junto con él.

"¿Enserio te dijo eso Ally? No creí que se atreviera"

La mirada de Austin se agudizo sobre Dez "¿A que te refieres con que no creerías que se atreviera?" dijo Austin mostrando un súbito interés en su voz.

"Bueno Austin lo que pasa es bastante obvio, Ally... esta celosa de Kimmy" soltó Dez casualmente. "¿Ally celosa de Kimmy? Te refieres a que… tu sabes… ¿Ally siente algo por mi?" el rostro de Austin mostró sorpresa al darse cuenta que clase de pregunta había formulado pero quizás estaba suponiendo mal, Dez tendría que saber algo al respecto así que espero a que contestara.

"Amigo yo no puedo responder esa pregunta por ella, pero me atrevería a poner mis manos al fuego a que _diablos_ **sí que siente algo por ti.**" y alzo sus manos para crear mas énfasis.

"Y no me refiero a solo **_cariño_ **precisamente." agrego remarcando las palabras cuidadosamente.

Aunque eso no evito que Dez se diera un zape mental, quizá no debió decirle eso a Austin no le correspondía, eso era algo que tenía que decirlo la propia Ally. Pero espero o más bien _rezo_ por que Austin no se espantara al oír eso, porque a decir verdad alguien tenía que hacerle ver que la mujer que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo _no era Kimmy_ se trataba de alguien que ha estado junto a él desde _siempre_.

Austin estaba a punto de decir algo pero su celular sonó, era Kimmy, "Hola mi amor ¿como estas?" escucho Austin al otro lado de la línea, ¡que momento tan inoportuno!. Ahora mismo no sabia en que pensar,_ ¿De verdad Ally lo amaba?_ Y ¿que hay de Kimmy?, el ya estaba con ella y a decir verdad todo iba de maravilla hasta el momento, pero ahora se había enterado de esto y su cabeza se había _sacudido_, como si le quisiera _decir algo_ que aun no podía descifrar. Tenia que admitir que solo una vez cuando tenia dieciocho años había pensado en Ally de esa manera, como una potencial novia o algo por el estilo. Pero para entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Ally nunca había demostrado esa _clase_ de interés en el.

"¿Austin me escuchas?"

"Ohh si Kimmy ¿que pasa?" inquirió distraído, "¡Austin habíamos quedado en el restaurant! Me quede esperándote una hora y nunca apareciste"

"Lo siento Kimmy lo que pasa es que estoy con Dez, ha... surgido algo importante, te llamo mas tarde." Y con eso el rubio cortó la llamada.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder procesar las cosas.

* * *

"Entonces que dices Allyson, ¿Te gustaría trabajar con mi nueva estrella?"

Me había quedado atónita al escuchar el nombre de Elliot, no creí que se lanzara de cantante, el más bien era un actor. Pensar trabajar con él me pareció una loca idea, a pesar de que habíamos sido novios las cosas no habían terminado bien, quiero decir, la última vez que lo vi le había lanzado un florero en la cabeza.

"Bueno es que la verdad necesito pensarlo, quiero decir parece ser una gran idea pero ¿no será que tal vez Elliot no este de acuerdo?"

"¡Bromeas! El fue quien me dijo que le interesaba trabajar contigo para lanzar su primer álbum como solista." Inquirió Evan.

"Pero Evan... digamos que, yo y Elliot... tuvimos unos roces en el pasado y la verdad primero me gustaría hablar con él personalmente y saber que es lo que el piensa." Aunque sabía que _no sería_ buena idea trabajar con él, la oportunidad había llegado a mi justo cuando había sopesado un cambio en mi vida. Quizá se tratase de una señal y no debía de pasarlo por alto.

"Oh perfecto linda, entonces tu discútelo con la almohada y yo estaré en contacto con Jimmy para avisarle cuando llegue Elliot a la ciudad y programarte una reunión con el." Evan se despidió de mí y salió del despacho junto con Jimmy.

* * *

Llegue a mi departamento dispuesta a darme un baño relajante. Hoy había sido un día duro, tener que bancarme a Austin y ademas la propuesta inesperada de Evan. No sabia que debía de hacer, mi herida por Elliot ya había sanado al menos eso creía yo, pero algo en mi me decía que no debía arriesgarme. Para resumir mi historia con el digamos que lo encontré en la cama con otra chica y el aun tuvo el descaro de decirme que todo se trato de un mal entendido! Era un patán pero tenia que admitir que era super guapo y muy sensual. Su cabello era oscuro, de piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos azul cobalto. Y su sonrisa... Aunque después de ese incidente me había rogado y pedido disculpas yo me encontraba muy mal y no podía ni verlo y fue entonces cuando fue a mi casa y yo le arroje un jarrón con flores.

Lo que mas recuerdo de el era su risa y su sonrisa de superioridad, quizá verlo para saludarlo no seria tan mala idea después de todo o quizá si debía consultarlo con la almohada.

Cuando salí de la tina me envolví en mi toalla favorita de color morado y después me puse mi crema con un aroma a miel y duraznos.

Después mire alrededor de mi habitación en busca de algo que ponerme pero desistí, no me sentía con ganas de usar otra cosa que no fuera solo mi ropa interior. Luego me dispuse a cepillar mi cabello castaño con luces rubias.

* * *

Austin tenia que disculparse con Ally, lo sabia. Aunque su charla con Dez no había salido como el quería eso era lo de menos en estos momentos, ya que se dirigía sin mas al departamento de Ally. Esperaba que no estuviese muy enfadada con el ya que se había comportado como un idiota.

Después de dejar el departamento de su amigo y estar un rato a solas llego a dos conclusiones. Una: Ally no estaba realmente celosa de Kimmy y solo quería que se quedara con el a ensayar o dos: Dez tenia razón.

Pero para que Dez tuviera razón se debía hacer a la idea de que había otras dos posibilidades: que el no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Ally o que si lo hiciera.

Y ahora no era un buen momento en pensar en esas posibilidades, el estaba con Kimmy y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Pero por otra parte Allyson era su mejor amiga y todo parecía muy complicado si imaginaba que salia con Ally, ella era maravillosa pero... bueno no estaba seguro si Ally fuera su tipo de mujer, quiero decir, seguro que Austin pensaba que Ally era linda, ella era una mujer talentosa aunque a veces pecaba de ingenua. No solían compartir los mismos gustos excepto el de la música, pero eso no les había impedido ser amigos desde hace años. Y ademas que pasaría si su relación no funcionaba, ¿ella dejaría de ser su compositora?. Por eso y muchas cosas mas debía aferrarse a Kimmy. Perdón,¿Aferrarse? eso mas bien sonaba como sacrificio, no, no debía aferrarse a Kimmy, mas bien la elegía. Eso sonaba mas normal se dijo mentalmente.

Estacionó su coche en el aparcamiento y caminó hasta su piso. El departamento de Ally no era muy grande pero era elegante.

Cuando llego a la puerta se puso nervioso. Pero recordó todas sus conclusiones de esa tarde; Si en caso de que Ally estuviese celosa ¿se lo habría dicho, no?, se supone que eran mejores amigos, tenia que haber confianza entre ellos. Entonces la _posibilidad_ que quedaba era que solo se había enfadado por no haber ensayado juntos.

Sin mas vacilaciones decidió tocar a su puerta pero nadie fue a abrir.

A lo mejor Ally estaba dormida o no había vuelto a casa pero desecho el segundo pensamiento por que ya eran las ocho y no había manera de que Ally volviese a casa mas tarde que eso. Ella no salia a clubs ni volvía a casa tarde en días de trabajo. Así que mejor se decidió a abrir la puerta la cual no tenia candado.

"¡Ally!, soy Austin" grito una vez que estuvo adentro mas el chico no escucho ninguna replica y decidió a buscar a Ally, _tendría que estar por __aquí_, pensó.

Fue entonces cuando se dirigió a su habitación esperaba que no estuviera dormida porque entonces no podrían hablar. Dio un leve empujón a la puerta y vio que Ally para nada estaba dormida. Todo parecía indicar que Ally no lo había oído porque estaba ocupada... y lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

Ally estaba sentada sobre su cama de dosel rosado escribiendo en su cancionero prácticamente absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que cuando estaba inspirada nada la podía distraer. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, fue su lencería lo que lo sorprendió, lo hipnotizo. Ally vestía un juego de lencería color rojo. Estamos hablando de que prácticamente la mandíbula de Austin cayó al suelo, nunca imaginó que su tierna y adorable amiga pudiera lucir así de _irresistible_.

Ally tenía unas caderas ni muy grandes ni muy chicas eran medianas o perfectas diría él. Y la visión del contorno de sus piernas..era delirante con las curvas en los sitios correctos presumiendo una suavidad extrema. A pesar de que su amiga era pequeña hablando en altura tenía unos prominentes pechos aunque no lo bastante grandes como para desentonar con su cuerpo sino el tamaño justo como para volverlo loco. Se sintió bastante sofocado a la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo que hacía un bulto en sus pantalones. Obviamente no podía reaccionar de otra manera ya que _aunque_ la mujer que tenía delante de el era su amiga, era preciosa. Mas bien preciosa se quedaba corto era hermosa o bellísima, no podía pensar claramente en una palabra que la describiera. No ahora mientras ella llevara tan poca ropa. ¡_Dios mio que demonios estas pensando!_ Austin se regaño a si mismo.

"Lo lamento creí que..estabas dormida" dijo Austin para llamar la atención de la castaña. La chica dejo su cuaderno en su mesita de noche y se levanto de su cama acercándose hasta su _amigo _Austin, quien no podía moverse, se había quedado paralizado en cuanto vio que se aproximaba la chica."No Austin, yo lo siento no debí de insultar a Kimmy, pero estaba enfadada" Al parecer a Ally no le incomodaba seguir en paños menores más bien parecía estar disfrutando la mirada del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Austin trago saliva, sabía que no debía seguir esos impulsos que lo querían llevar a tomar a Ally en ese instante. Pero no lo pudo evitar ya que cuando tuvo a la chica cerca de el, el aroma que irradiaba su cuerpo le hizo perder la razón. Entonces puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura contorneada de Ally y contemplo como la chica gemía en reacción a su apretado agarre. "Austin que haces" sizeó entre dientes la castaña ya que la sensación de las grandes manos de Austin en sus caderas la puso muy mal. O la puso muy bien, todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

"Ally, quiero disculparme contigo creo que tienes razón he sido un tonto" La mirada que le daba Austin era la de un cazador que mira a su presa. Al parecer no pretendía soltarla todavía Tenia una salvaje e insatisfecha hambre en sus ojos esto provoco un éxtasis en la chica pero al mismo tiempo un remordimiento. Esta situación no era correcta debía de soltarse del agarre del rubio rápidamente,antes de que pudiera suceder algo de lo que los dos se arrepintieran.

* * *

La respuesta a sus reviews para las que no están registradas:

**ErikaJaqueline: **Muchas, muchas, gracias guapa por tus palabras:) La verdad Austin ha sido lento para darse cuenta.

**Ryosaku: **Lo que puedo decir es que Ally si va a tomar este contrato y ya veremos luego como reacciona Austin a eso. Pero por el momento muchas gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste la historia!

**Diana: **En realidad Kimmy no es lesbiana (casi me haces considerar esa posibilidad! seria interesante...) pero es muy rara y no te preocupes no me ofendí incluso me reí. Ademas muchas gracias por tu apoyo con esta historia!


	12. Traiciones y torpezas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (12/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: M (?)

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

* * *

Nota 1: Chicas y (chicos si los hay)! Se que lo mas probable es que me quieran matar! Pero aguarden tengo una explicación! Ya se que dije que solo tardaría dos semanas en actualizar, pero no sabia que el infierno apenas empezaba, 0.0 Todo se alargo en la universidad y yo soy del tipo de persona que se suele estresar mucho, estaba vuelta una loca, muy nerviosa y buscando todos mis apuntes para los exámenes finales, debo decirles que aun no termino de presentar, el lunes es el ULTIMO examen! yayy también estuve trabajando en el fic, de poquito a poquito, no me olvide de ustedes! .

Si las conociera en persona seriamos muy buenas amigas jaja. Me encanta responder a sus reviews y de hecho me gustaría hablar mas con ustedes no solo sobre esta historia:) Para conocernos mejor! Ya que me divierten demasiado con sus comentarios, en especial con aquellas que no tienen cuenta como jakie (erikajackeline) y diana y mary porque no puedo enviarles mensajes como a las demás. Y A TODAS, gracias por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos:)

Si quieren saber algo sobre mi pregunten me y trataré de responder por aquí pronto me hare un twitter por si me quiern seguir;)

Nota 2: ¡Ustedes díganme si ya quieren el cambio de rating! Dejen su voto en el review PORFAVOR. Aunque se que ya se les había dicho que este fic iba a ser cambiado a M, pero como se que este fic lo leen menores de edad _(desde que A&A es un show infantil, por supuesto xD)_ y no se si quieran que sea muy sutil en cuanto a contenido sexual o maso menos o muy explicito **(por ahora en este capitulo no es fuerte)** y digo esto porque es mi primer fic y quiero que todas estén a gusto leyéndolo!

Entonces por favor **VOTEN** de acuerdo a lo siguiente!: El próximo capitulo serán los resultados!

a)*MASO MENOS

b)*EXPLICITO

c)*SUTIL

Nota 3: Aquí una muy buena recomendación del fanfic de **LisaClasbenLynn, **al parecer el primer capitulo solo es una prueba y no se si vaya a seguir actualizando pero es muy bueno y me gustó porque es muy diferente y misterioso! Échenle un ojo! Se llama "La hija de un ángel"

Nota 4: _**Kiss me** de Sixpence none the richer _si no la han escuchado a que esperan! Es hermosa y me sirvió de inspiración para este capitulo y también agradecimientos a bellacullenhb por darme ideas para este capitulo! ¡Gracias!

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

"Ally, quiero disculparme contigo creo que tienes razón he sido un tonto"

La mirada que le daba Austin era la de un cazador que mira a su presa. Al parecer no pretendía soltarla todavía. Tenia una salvaje e insatisfecha hambre en sus ojos esto provoco un éxtasis en la chica pero al mismo tiempo un remordimiento. Esta situación no era correcta debía de soltarse del agarre del rubio rápidamente,antes de que pudiera suceder algo de lo que los dos se arrepintieran.

* * *

Austin me miraba directo a los ojos y envío descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Ya empezaba a respirar con dificultad cuando reaccione.

"¿Q-que pasa Austin , por qué me miras así..?"

"Nada, solo te admiro, eres hermosa,... ¿no te lo había dicho antes?"

Si no me había sonrojado ha estas alturas ya lo estaba. El nunca me había dicho eso abiertamente. Nunca me había hablado antes de esa forma tan.. seductora.

Puede escuchar también que la respiración de Austin se empezaba a agitar, me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente.

Lo único que pasaba por la mía eran sus hermosos labios y la dentadura perfecta que se encontraba detrás de ellos, ¿el resto del mundo? eso ya se me había olvidado. Justo en el momento en que lo había visto en el umbral de mi habitación mi corazón latió tan fuerte que lo escuchaba tamborilear en mis oídos. Simplemente después me acerque a el por la fuerza de la gravedad.

Incluso antes de que llegara estaba pensando en el. Tengo que decirle la verdad, tiene que saber lo que siento por él.

Al final de cuentas, lo que pasara después sería su decisión.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera hablar bajo su rostro hasta la altura de mi boca y deje de pensar correctamente. Colocó suavemente su mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Mi corazón estaba mas desaforado que antes.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Me besó.

El primer contacto fue muy muy suave, los labios de Austin a comparación de los míos estaban fríos. Sentí su caliente aliento sobre mi rostro pero se retiró del beso demasiado pronto. ¿No le habría gustado?quizás a el no le gusto tanto como a mi me gustaba el y abrí mis ojos.

Subí mi mirada hasta su rostro y me miró con un gesto confuso, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo miré con preocupación sin embargo el volvió a buscar mi boca.

Esta vez nuestros labios se comenzaron a mover, con lentitud y delicadeza al tiempo que sus manos viajaron a mi cintura pegándome a él. No puedo describir como me sentía, no he estado más excitada en toda mi vida.

Escuche un gemido proveniente de Austin y su agarre se volvió mucho más fuerte que si no me estuviera besando me dolería. Pero no era así, me encantaba esa sensación. Lancé mis brazos rodeando su cuello pidiendo por más.

Mi lengua trazo la comisura de su boca levemente esperando la reacción de Austin que reaccionó imitando por reflejo mis movimientos. Abrió más la boca, como si me quisiera devorar, los besos ahora eran profundos, más exigentes casi agresivos.

De repente sentí que mis pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo, Austin me había alzado en sus brazos. Empezó a caminar directo a mi cama.

"...Ally... " sus labios momentáneamente se separaron para suspirar mi nombre.

Tomó asiento en mi cama y me dejo encima de su regazo.

"A-Austin... detente por favor.." dije casi en súplicas aun sabiendo que continuar era lo que más quería pero no podía hacer eso. No debía.

Los labios de Austin viajaron a mi cuello y sentí escalofríos cuando dejo un camino de besos hasta mi clavícula.

"Ally, no digas que no si realmente quieres.." suspiro y sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

Aunque Austin tenía razón y yo no quería que se detuviera, debía de saber que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal.

"No Austin, no puedo."

Volvió su rostro hacia mí y de dedico una larga mirada, me sentí avergonzada, es decir, de la nada habíamos empezado una sesión de besos y ahora probablemente se sentía tan arrepentido como yo. Pero el no dijo nada.

"Lo siento Austin,"

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir estaría de mas y preferí callar. Austin no dijo nada más y me bajo de su piernas para sentarme en la cama.

Salio de mi habitación tan repentinamente como cuando entró.

¿QUE RAYOS HABÍA PASADO?

Si, si se que nos besamos pero todo había sido tan extraño sin sentido, solo nos habíamos dejado llevar. Ahora, ¿que iba a pasar? Que pasaría con nuestra amistad o con nuestro equipo. Muy bien Ally, eso fue lo único que conseguiste, no volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros, no podría. Y todo sería incomodo. Y no pensar en Kimmy, ahora me sentía en extremo culpable que no podría conciliar el sueño. Sobre todo me sentí patética.

* * *

"Hola, ¿Brooke? Tenemos que hablar, algo está saliendo mal"

La chica rubia rondaba su apartamento visiblemente angustia. ¿Austin ya se habría cansado de ella? pensaba.

Probablemente así era pero ella no quería que fuera así.

Tal vez todo le resultó fácil en un principio, fingir que en realidad no sentía nada por él, pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

Debía de admitir que Austin sabía exactamente cómo y qué hacer para que las mujeres quedarán prendadas de él.

El era buenísimo en la cama tal y como las chicas le habían dicho pero incluso él habia ido mas allá; le había hecho sentir que en verdad tenían una conexión especial hecha en el cielo.

Pero no le diría eso a las chicas, las pondría celosas. Mucho se estaba arriesgando ya, sólo con decirles que abortaba del plan.

Ahora podía entender porque Brooke, Cassidy y Emma habían sido unas novias posesivas. Pero al igual que ellas no podía comprender lo que había entre Austin y Ally.

Seguro que eran los mejores amigos y a pesar de que esa semana que llevaban de novios no había permitido que se acercara a ella, hoy no había logrado que no fuera a su ensayo, incluso cuando le prometió que volveria para reunirse con ella en el restaurante.

Tal vez Ally le habia dicho algo a Austin sobre ella; quizás le había contado lo que sucedió en la muebleria con Brooke.

Ya ni siquiera importaba si la dejaba y el plan de venganza se arruinaba, lo único que quería era que no la dejara...

"¿Qué pasó Kimmy? ¿Te han descubierto?, ¿Ya te ha dejado por otra? ¿Qué sucede?"

La voz maníaca de Brooke retumbó en sus oídos. Kimmy estaba nerviosa hasta las raíces del pelo.

¿Y si las chicas se la comían viva por decirles que estaba enamorada de Austin? Valdría la pena arriesgarse, ella y Austin lucharían por su amor.

* * *

perdón de nuevo! ayer sabado intente subir tooodo el dia pero fanfiction no me funcionaba:(


	13. Trabajos y Problemas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (13/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: M

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

Nota 1: Gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy feliz porque casi llegamos a los 100 reviews. Primeramente gracias por leer esta historia y me alegra mucho que les encante! Tengo que admitir que ahora me encuentro escasa de ideas pero se maso menos hacia donde va esto, entonces sus ideas son bienvenidas puede que me gusten y las añada a la historia. Últimamente no eh escrito mucho sobre Trish y Dez pero antes tengo que deshacerme de Kimmy y creo que estarán feliz porque el próximo capitulo sera su ultima mención! Wiii hasta a mi me pone feliz, porque la verdad alargue mucho su estadía y en estos momentos me esta estropeando el Auslly:(, pero ya se como eliminarla! aun así díganme como quieren que me deshaga de ella! me puede servir:)

Nota 2: Si Sonnelicht estas leyendo esto te ruego y porfavor subas capitulo de Apariencias (Ese Austin es un cuero que me lo quiero comer!) y de Destino inevitable. Y si no las han leído vaya a buscarlas porque son lo mejor que me he encontrado aquí en fanfiction. Jajaja y no tienes que agradecerme simplemente es la verdad;)

Nota 3: Ya cambie el rating y sera M pero no se preocupen no me la bañare en escenas explicitas;)

Saludos a: sofych, Millitha93, Anne Karenine, lizju999, barbyBBones, prettysuperfan94, y Akari Haruko (no pude responderles por privado pero igual gracias por comentar)

Gracias también a los que solo leen y no comentan e.e y ahora si la lectura!

* * *

Esa noche no dormí bien y por la mañana tuve que realizar un esfuerzo doble de lo que normalmente hago para despertar. Arrastre mis pies hasta la ducha sin ánimos e hice mi rutina de baño lo mas rápido que pude.

Baje a desayunar aunque no tenia hambre, prefería eso a tener mi estomago vacío en un día de trabajo. Me serví una taza de cereal con plátano. Amaba el plátano, siempre me daba mucha energía y la iba a necesitar. No podía evitar pensar en Austin. Demonios, hoy lo iba a ver de nuevo y esperaba que pudiéramos tener una charla. No sabía que le diría o mucho menos lo que el tendría para decirme. Y mientras más pensaba en ello se formaba un nudo más grande en mi estomago que me iba a impedir comer, así que deje el asunto por la paz. Por ahora.

Antes de irme al estudio llamo Trish para preguntarme si ya había decidido o no ser la nueva compositora de Elliot. Rayos! Ya lo había olvidado por completo! Con todo este asunto de Austin no había recordado que tenía que firmar el contrato hoy.

"Si Trish creo que me haría bien trabajar para alguien más" dije

"¿Estás segura? Digo es completamente tu decisión pero recuerda que también estarás trabajando con Austin al mismo tiempo."

" Si lo sé" Como olvidarlo..."No tardo ya salgo para allá"

Arribe al edificio y Evan fue al primero que vi. "Hola linda, me ha comentado Trish que ya tienes tu desicion. Y por cierto ya he hablado con Elliot y me ha dicho que llega a la ciudad esta tarde y vendrá a buscarte para charlar"

Mi sonrisa se iluminó. Esperaba que salir con el puediera hacerme olvidar a Austin. Sabía que era como jugar con fuego considerando que Austin aún lo odiaba. Yo ya lo había perdonado pero Austin me dijo que no podía. Pero eso fue hace mucho tal vez ahora ya lo había hecho.

De cualquier manera era yo la afectada y no Austin y yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba.

"Si Evan lo haré"

"Muy bien preciosa, no te vas a arrepentir" dijo Evan al tiempo que me pasaba un contrato. "Firma aquí y aquí." Señaló unas lineas al final de las hojas.

"Ya lo leí no te preocupes" mencionó Trish cuando empecé a hojear el documento.

"Okay..." Me entregó un bolígrafo y firme.

Después me despedí de Evan y me direje al estudio. Trish tras de mí.

"Mujer que te pasa estas tan pálida como un fantasma! "

Me mordí los labios no quería mentirle así que le conte lo sucedido anoche. Su expresión fue indescriptible abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero pronto la cerro.

"¿Y te gustó? ¿Como besa?"

Me sonroje al recordar todos los besos que Austin y yo nos habíamos dado anoche. Definitivamente era un gran besador y me había dejado con ganas de ir mucho más allá de los besos pero sabía que eso no podía suceder.

"Me ha fascinado sin embargo eso no es lo importante Trish. Ahora yo no se que va a pasarle a nuestra amistad."

"Ally escucha, tienen que hablar y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En especial Austin, creo que va a costar hacerlo entrar en razón y tendrás que jugar todas tus cartas"

"Pero ¿Como?" Trish me dijo que si quería mantener a Austin pendiente de mi tendría que jugar un poco sucio. Tendría que ponerle celoso y no se me pudo haber ocurrido una mejor idea a mí.

"Austin es el tipo de hombre que necesita sentir un reto a su conquista. Así que por lo pronto evita besarlo de nuevo." Rode los ojos ante su comentario ya que no planeaba besarlo en ningún tiempo pronto.

"Y tienes la oportunidad perfecta ahora que vas a estar trabajando con Elliot! " Dijo Trish mucho más emocionada que yo.

"Okay, " respondi contagiandome de su entusiasmo.

"Pero y Austin, ¿Por que no ha llegado? Mejor voy a marcarle" y salió hacía su oficina.

Yo fui hacia al estudio.

* * *

"Ausstyyyyn! Amor, ¿dónde te habías metido?" chillo Kimmy entrando al departamento de Austin.

Apenas hace unos minutos se habia duchado y ahora ya estaba listo para ir al estudio. Se habia levantado muy tarde debido a que la noche anterior no habia podido dormir pensando en Ally.

"Hola Kimmy," respondió secamente. No se encontraba con ganas de ver o escuchar a nadie en estos momentos pero mínimamente decidió ser cortes.. "Oh bueno, estuve con Ally." Por supuesto que no pensaba profundizar en detalles. Kimmy no hizo ningún comentario de vuelta, pero Austin notó como se puso seria al oír el nombre de Ally, sin embargo ella desvió la conversación a otro lado.

"Austin, estaba pensando que esta noche podemos cenar en mi apartamento ¿Qué dices? Yo prepararé la cena" La sonrisa de Kimmy era genuina, Austin debía admitir que tenía una novia hermosa. Pero también estaba Ally apesar de que habia querido no fijarse en ella, es decir no queria hablar de ello, de lo sucedido la noche anterior, queria ver hasta donde podían evitar el drama.* Por eso se había retirado.

Ally era su amiga, su compositora y la amaba pero no así. Ademas siempre quedaba la opción de salir con mas chicas, no tenia por que ser ella. Es decir, habían llegado muy lejos solo siendo lo que son ** y apesar de ese detalle del beso todo estaba perfecto en su amistad.

Aunque debía admitir que el beso o mas bien besos que habian compartido había sido una experiencia alucinante (como ninguna otra que hubiese tenido con otras) quizas habia ayudado la adrenalina del momento y el deseo de lo prohibido. Sea lo que sea no queria que lo que tenian se echara a perder. Si algo salia mal, su carrera y su fama podrian arruinarse. Todo lo que había conseguido.

"Si, seguro" Le respondio a Kimmy; No había que darle vueltas al asunto, Ally no era para él. Y sobre todo estaba secretamente agradecido de que Ally lo hubiera detenido porque el no contaba con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

El celular de Austin timbro y él contestó. "¿Hola?, Trish! Lo sé, si, si. Ya estoy saliendo para allá. Nos vemos." Trish estaba muy molesta porque no había llegado al estudio aún y porque bueno, digamos que el día de ayer tampoco había sido muy productivo que digamos. No tenían ninguna maldita canción. Ella seguía empeñada en que quedaba poco tiempo para la composición.

"All- digo Kimmy, lo siento tengo que ir para el estudio. Te veo por la noche." Le dio un suave beso en los labios y tomo las llaves de su auto para dirigirse al estudio de grabación.

En cuanto a Kimmy, digamos que apesar de actuar normal con Austin estaba muy nerviosa porque las chicas habían jurado tomar represarias contra ella. Aun no sabía que planeaban hacer pero no queria quedarse a solas así que haria todo lo posible por pasar la noche con Austin.

Si Austin llegaba a descubrir que había formado parte de un plan de venganza perdería toda la confianza en ella. Lo malo es que no sabía cuanto tiempo tenia.

Cuando Austin llegó al estudio y saludo a Trish está apenas le vio y le soltó un golpe en el brazo. "¡Auuch! ¿¡Que hice ahora!?"

"Austin ayer no hable contigo, pero me dijo Ally que te habías largado y ahora hay un pequeño problema."

"¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Ahora Ally tiene el tiempo dividido ya que no será sólo tu compositora..." soltó Trish sabiendo que cuando descubriera el nombre del cantante a quien Ally le escribiría canciones no iba a ponerse NADA contento.Y bueno basicamente eso esperaba. Oh! Pero Trish no sabia que clase de hombre era Austin cuando estaba celoso.

"¿A que te refieres?" Austin estaba confundido.

"Bueno, ¿por que mejor no le preguntas a Ally?" Trish no quería ser la culpable de desatar la furia de Austin. Quizas con Ally tomaria mejor la noticia.

"Esta en la sala de composición." Austin se apresuro a buscarla, tenían varias cosas que dejar en claro, no solo de esto, sino de lo que pasó ayer. Seria muy breve.

Austin entro al estudio aún con sus lentes de sol puestos. Su atuendo era un pantalón negro a su medida con su usual cadena colgando, una camiseta de manga larga gris con líneas horizontales negras y su típico silbato alrededor de su cuello. Se veía notablemente cansado y molesto pero Ally no estaba segura. Es decir anoche se habían besado en su departamento pero después de eso el se había ido sin decir adiós ni nada, y ahora estaban aquí y se podía cortar el denso ambiente con un cuchillo, había demasiada tensión.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, ella estaba sentada en el banco del piano y Austin tomó asiento en el sillón. "Austin.." Comenzó a hablar la chica, con la esperanza de que esta vez podía aclarar sus sentimientos ante él. Pero Austin la cortó.

"Ally escucha, no hay necesidad de que te vuelvas a disculpar, simplemente lo que sucedió entre tu y yo, ...bueno podemos pretender que nunca paso..." dijo quitándose sus lentes negros.

La cara de Ally se tornó tan triste que Austin se sintió sumamente culpable, era casi como estar lastimando a un adorable gatito sin ningún motivo. Pero tenía que ser franco.

"Ally no es como lo piensas," dijo rápidamente al ver su expresión "tu y yo somos amigos, ¿comprendes? Y voy a ser muy sincero contigo ya que somos mejores amigos y tu sabes cómo soy. Tú sobre todas las personas me _conoces_. Yo no quiero que las cosas terminen mal , no quiero hacer más daño, y sobre _todo_ no puedo dejar que exista la posibilidad de que mi carrera se arruine por algo entre tú y yo que podría ser pasajero, ¿me explico?"su voz era consternada pero su mirada era firme y fría sobre Ally.

¡Como podía ser tan insensible! Primero iba a su casa y la besaba y le hizo sentir tantas mariposas en el estomago que pensó que iba a explotar y ahora le dice básicamente preferiría estar con cualquier otra mujer excepto ella. Hombres. Ally quería contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que tal vez una o dos resbalaran de sus ojos, _traicioneros_, pensó. ¡Y que traicionero también era Austin! Es decir la carrera de el también era la suya (de alguna manera, pero no le gustaba admitirlo) Las cosas no se manejaban de un sólo lado, y hasta donde sabía ella también era responsable de la fama que Austin disfrutaba.

"E-está bien Austin, si es tu decisión... Y bueno ya que estamos siendo sinceros uno con el otro ¿cierto? Yo también tengo algo que decirte," No le iba a confesar su amor, claro que no. Ya que después de esto sólo quedaría mas en ridículo y probablemente estallaría en lágrimas viendo como Austin la rechazaba. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, incluso si no había tenido oportunidad de explicarse.

"¿Que quieres decirme?" pregunto Austin quedamente.

"Que eres un egoísta, Austin. Sólo piensas en ti." La voz de la chica temblaba pero se las arreglo para parecer más fuerte de lo que era. Por suerte ya se había enjugado las lagrimas, que no dejo que el notara.

Austin quedo en shock al escucharla, Ally prosiguió "Nunca has permitido que una chica te quiera de verdad. Y ya se que no debería sorprenderme, bien dices que te conozco bien. Pero creí que tendrías límites, pero me equivoque."

"¿Que?" Chillo Austin.

"¿Como que un límite? ¿Lo dices por el beso? Te recuerdo que yo no fui el único responsable de el." Austin se encontraba indignado y añadió "Y sobre todo, ¡¿Como se supone que me iba a contener, cuando prácticamente te lanzaste en mis brazos en tu maldita y sexy ropa interior?!" grito Austin.

Ally se sonrojo hasta el cuello, pues sabía que el tenía razón respecto a lo de la ropa interior pero ella no se había lanzado en sus brazos así nada más, tenía un motivo. Más ese motivo ya no importaba.

"¡Si paso lo que paso fue por que llegaste a mi casa sin ni siquiera percatarme! ¡Y tu fuiste quien me beso!" Lo acusó Ally

"¿Y en serio esperabas que no lo hiciera? ¿Cuando tu perfecto y diminuto cuerpo estaba a mi merced?"

"¿Y quien dijo que estaba a tu merced?"

"Ally, lo vi en tus ojos querías ser besada tanto como yo quería besarte..." la voz de Austin se había vuelto una vez más, quieta y seductora y Ally tembló cuando Austin estuvo de nuevo muy cerca de ella.

Los dos ya se encontraban de pie mirándose intensamente, sin embargo alguien entro repentinamente al estudio sin tocar a la puerta dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

Una figura de un hombre alto y delgado vestido con ropa de marca entro a la habitación. A Austin le costo un poco reconocerlo.

"¡ELLIOT!¿Eres tu?" Ally corrió hacia el muchacho con una sonrisa gigante.

Oh como olvidar a Elliot ese imbecil que había jugado con el corazón de Ally. ¿Y por que se encontraba tan contenta de verle?

"Hola Alli-Ally, ¿como has estado?" pregunto Elliot usando el antiguo apodo con que se refería a ella. Ally se sorprendió de lo entusiasmada que estaba de verlo. El solía tener ese efecto en ella.

"Muy bien Elliot, no creí verte tan pronto, ¿no estabas fuera de la ciudad?" Aunque podía parecer raro ella lo había extrañado genuinamente, compartió muchas cosas con el y ahora las cosas del pasado habían sido borradas para empezar de nuevo. Mientras por otro lado Austin no sabía por que Ally no estaba sorprendida de verlo como el, se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

"Ejemm, ¿que diablos haces aquí Elliot? No deberías estar haciendo una de esas novelitas de cuarta en las que siempre apareces?" Dijo Austin aproximándose.

"Am, no de hecho ahora mismo estoy enfocado en mi carrera como músico y cantante" dijo Elliot con una sonrisa de triunfador sin inmutarse del insulto de Austin.

Elliot volvió su atención de nuevo a la castaña que sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Como te decía Ally, volví lo más pronto ya que Evan dijo que querías hablar conmigo."

"¿Quien es Evan?" preguntó Austin pero los dos chicos lo ignoraron.

"Elliot, me encantaría ser tu compositora." respondió Ally emocionada y más segura de su decisión, trabajar con Elliot significaba trabajar menos tiempo con Austin y eso la aliviaba por ahora.

"Perfecto linda, estoy tan emocionado. Tu eres como la mejor compositora que existe en el negocio."

"Oh gracias Elliot" dijo Ally mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"Espera, ¿Vas a componer para Elliot?, ¿Es un chiste verdad?" Austin hablaba rudamente.

"Ergg no, estoy hablando en serio," dijo la chica entrelazando sus dedos nerviosa por la reacción de Austin.

"Okay Ally, la broma llego demasiado lejos! ya puedes dejar de pretender." Austin sonrió tontamente

"No se trata de alguna broma.." dije sin saber que esperar de el.

"En efecto," agrego Elliot, "Ally dice la verdad mira lo dice el contrato" Elliot saco el contrato de la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

Austin arrebato el contrato de las manos de Elliot y sin el más minimó remordimiento lo hizo pedazos con las manos.

"!QUE HACES AUSTIN!" chillo Ally al ver tirado su contrato nuevo en el suelo.

"Oye amigo, ¿cual es tu problema?" dijo Elliot enfrentándose a Austin y dándole un empujón en el pecho.

"Primero no me llames amigo, y segundo Ally es MI compositora y si nos permites retírate por favor que estábamos trabajando antes de que tu llegaras,"

Ally estaba bastante histérica en estos momentos, no quería que se pelearan, "Austin, Elliot ya basta por favor."

Pero nadie le hizo caso, Austin la tomó de los hombros y la guió detrás de su espalda.

"No voy a repetirlo Elliot, " la mirada de Austin asustaria a cualquiera.

"No tengo por que, Ally tambien es mi compositora ahora" Elliot sonrió socarronamente.

"ALLY ES MIA OKAY Y YO DIGO QUE NO! NO ES TU COMPOSITORA."

Cuando la Ally escucho esas palabas un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, no sabia porque repentinamente estaba azorada.

"Si piensas que la chica es tuya tienes un grandisimo problema amigo"

"Austin, Elliot tiene razón" Mas Austin no le presto atención a la chica.

Y lo próximo que ocurrió fue que Austin le soltó un golpe a Elliot en la quijada.

* * *

*Not a love song de Ross Lynch

**Not a love song de Ross Lynch

Nota:Intente hacer el capitulo de 3000 palabras pero me quede a 2721 palabras sin notas de autor ni el resumen. :D el próximo capitulo también tratare de hacer mas de 3000 palabras.


	14. Besos y Despedidas

Titulo: Amistad flechada (14/?)

Genero: Drama/romance, OOC & AU

Rating: M

Parejas: AustinxAlly, DezxTrish

Trama: Situado 4 años mas tarde. El equipo Austin se ha dividido; por un lado Austin en el tope de su fama, se ha convertido en un mujeriego fuera de control y su compositora Ally a duras penas se las arregla para sostener su espalda. Y por otro lado Dez y Trish deciden hacerle una visita a sus viejos amigos para anunciarles su boda y para que Trish vuelva a ser la manager de Austin.

* * *

Me encontraba en estado de shock viendo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos. No podía intervenir, estaba demasiado asustada y angustiada. Quería gritar, quería detenerlos, quería huir pero no podía, me había quedado congelada.

Elliot había reaccionado al golpe propinado por Austin tocando su rostro con incredulidad y con mucha ira en su mirada. Mis manos fueron a mi boca intentando contener un grito cuando vi como Elliot levantaba su puño en dirección al rostro de Austin. Por poco y lo esquivó pero le atinó a dar en una esquina de su boca la cual no tardo en sangrar.

"¡Austin, Elliot, CHICOS DETENGANSE POR FAVOR!" Chille como una niña pequeña.

Pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas y mi angustia no termino, puesto cuando vi que Elliot volvía a tomar ventaja sobre Austin propinándole un sonoro golpe en las costillas quise lanzarme a llorar. Como me vi sin más recursos corría hacia la puerta y grité por ayuda.

Aunque el dolor en el rostro de Austin era inminente no se inmutó y defendiéndose con un golpe lanzó a Elliot lejos hacia el suelo, alcanzando a tirar junto con él el banco del piano y muchas hojas que salieron volando por doquier.

"¡Que está pasando aquí!" gritó Jimmy entrando a la sala de ensayo. "¡Austin, ¿Qué significa todo esto?" dijo y Jimmy se encamino a Elliot que estaba desplomado en el suelo. Trish también entro tras de Jimmy corriendo, y Austin quien aun estaba de pie intercambiaba miradas entre Elliot y el.

"Allyson, ¿estás bien?, ¿que sucedió aquí?" pregunto Trish mirando hacia alrededor sorprendida del desastre que había en la habitación. Sin embargo yo me había quedado muda, aún estaba pasmada.

Austin finalmente decidió responder por mi dirigiéndose directamente a Trish "¿Por qué han permitido que Allyson componga para este imbécil?, Trish tu sabes lo que le hizo a Ally"

La cara de Trish palideció y también la mía. Estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, querer hacer a Austin Moon celoso no era lo que denominaríamos una _buena idea_. _¿En que planeta eso hubiese sido una buena idea?_

"Austin, ya lo he perdonado" dije casi en un murmuro, pero Austin no me miro, así de enojado debía de estar.

"Eres un salvaje Austin Moon," murmuro Elliot quien ya estaba de pie, Jimmy lo sostenía por la espalda

"Ally ha tomado su propia decisión y tu no la controlas."

"Tranquilízate Elliot, y Austin no tuviste ninguna razón para golpearlo." Protesto Jimmy(*)

"Esto no se va a quedar así Austin Moon," lo señalo con su dedo índice "si mis heridas son de gravedad llamare a mi abogado."

"Estoy seguro que no será necesario, Austin está totalmente arrepentido de sus actos." Jimmy miro a Austin directamente con la típica mirada que le daba cuando estaba enojado con él. Sin embargo algo me decía que esta vez sería más severo con él. Demonios. Esto ya era el colmo. Para el mal comportamiento de Austin era el colmo, podía llegar tarde y no dañaba a nadie más que a él, ¿pero destruir un estudio? Había llegado muy lejos.

"¡Austin estás sangrando!," grito Trish

"Trish, ve por el maletín de emergencias esta en el piso de arriba." Hizo una pausa y me miró "Y tu Allyson, encárgate de Austin" me exigió Jimmy con voz seria.

Después de haber regresado Trish con las cosas, me había llevado a Austin fuera del estudio a un sitio mucho más privado, exactamente nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Trish.

"Siéntate aquí Austin" dije removiendo una silla de su lugar, me obedeció quietamente y se sentó pero me seguía dando una mirada severa. Intente concentrarme en sacar un algodón de la bolsa que Trish me había dado, lo empape con agua oxigenada y lo pase sobre los labios de Austin. Austin cerró los ojos intentando soportar el dolor. ¡Maldito fuese Elliot! ¡Maldito fuese Austin! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso? Lo había dejado tan lastimado…Bueno pero tengo que admitir que él no fue el del problema principal…

"Ouuu…ahh" se quejó Austin.

"Lo siento mucho Austin, todo ha sido mi culpa, no creí qu-"

"No digas eso Ally. No te disculpes." Austin no iba a seguirme la corriente, así que mejor decidí desviar la conversación hacia otro lado. Me acerque un poco más para revisarlo de cerca parecía estar muy adolorido de pero se quejó suavemente.

"Austin, por favor déjame ver" dije señalando en dirección a sus costillas. "Okay Ouch…Espera" El se enderezó y sacó lentamente su camisa. Era tan hermoso, incluso con la marca roja sobre la piel de sus costillas que probablemente en un tiempo serían moretones. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y me situé a un lado de él flexionando mis rodillas para ver de cerca. Recorrí lentamente su piel con las puntas de mis dedos. Pude sentir que tembló bajo mi contacto.

"¿Te duele aquí?" pregunte tocando un punto en especial que estaba un poco más rojo que el resto. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Tome una pomada del bolso de urgencias y unté un poco sobre su piel. Austin soltó un gemido al tiempo que tocaba ese sitio. Intente hacerlo con mucha más delicadeza de la que ya empleaba.

Me enderece, lista para retirarme pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando Austin me tomo del brazo y me jaló hasta que caí sentada sobre su regazo.

"Gracias Ally," comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y en mi interior me sentí tan afligida, no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto. Acababa de elegir a Kimmy sobre mí y ahora estaba tan cerca de él que no podía evitar amarlo.

¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¿Acaso no podía ser más sencillo? El siempre había sido para mí alguien a quien podía recurrir en los momentos difíciles y confusos de mi vida, sin embargo ahora era él quien me confundía y no tenía ningún lugar a donde recurrir, ¿tendría que recurrir a él de todas maneras?

Lentamente inclino su boca y rozo suavemente mis labios dejando que sus besos curaran el dolor que él había causado. Me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras me besaba una y me aferraba a sus cabellos rubios, lo necesitaba desesperadamente para satisfacer mi necesidad emocional.

Otra vez escuche un gemido emitido por Austin y se separo del beso. Mi mirada viajo a su boca y comprendí que el también estaba sintiendo dolor pero físico, no como el mío.

"Ally…si no estuviera herido…te besaría mucho más.."

Rompí a llorar sobre su pecho, mis gemidos eran inaudibles pero mis lagrimas estaban empapando mi cara y de paso también la camiseta de Austin.

"Ally, ally, tranquila no pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí. "Me dijo mientras sobaba mi espalda tratando de darme algún consuelo.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a hacer muy duro para ambos y estaba segura que iba a ser mucho más duro para mí.

Alce mi cabeza de su pecho, sentía mis ojos muy hinchados e imaginé que estarían todos rojos. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo a los ojos.

"Austin creo que necesitamos un tiempo lejos."

* * *

**hola de nuevo! Estoy apenada porque no había subido nada y lo siento pero la razón es que la verdad he estado enferma (sinusitis) tengo aun dolores de cabeza que me duran todo el dia:s lo bueno es que ya fui con el medico y me dieron medicina aunque creo que esta semana iré otra vez porque con todo y medicinas aun tengo dolor:( Y bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y se que este capitulo es bastante corto. Si les digo la verdad había escrito mas pero lo borre porque no me gusto como se iba desarrollando, iba siendo demasiado dramático para mi gusto. Creo que por mis ánimos he escrito así. jaja pero ya espero estar muuucho mejor! jaja Gracias por seguir leyendo y las quiero mucho chicas!**

**Por cierto! ¿que tal ustedes? ¿Ya están de vacaciones o aun en exámenes? Les deseo la mejor de las suertes! Y mucho éxito, por cierto respondiendo a ****_toph ally cullen_****el lemon va a ser genial! creo jajaja si te refieres a que tan intenso yo diría en escala del 1 al 10 un ocho sii un 8! así que ya lo verán pronto ok? Besos a todas y nos leemos pronto!:D **

**PD: Todavia no se va Kimmy! pero el próximo cap ya es el definitivo ok? Bye chicas! Disculpen los errores de ortografía**

**(*) Lo siento soy directioner xD**


	15. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**HOMBRE DE UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES-Por-Lana del Rey**

_Tú dijiste que era,_

_la más exótica flor._

_Abrazándome fuerte,_

_en nuestra hora final._

_No sé cómo las convences,_

_y las obtienes, chico._

_No sé cómo lo hace, es increíble._

_Pero no sé cómo lo supera, lo supera_

_alguien tan peligroso, contaminado_

_e imperfecto cómo tú._

_Uno, por el dinero,_

_dos, por la función._

_Te amo cariño._

_Estoy lista, estoy lista para irme._

_¿Cómo terminaste así?_

_No lo sé..._

_Estás destrozado y brillante y_

_luces cómo un hombre de un millón de dólares. _

_¿Entonces por qué mi corazón se rompió?_

_Tienes el mundo,_

_pero baby ¿a qué precio?_

_Es muy extraño y difícil de definir._

_Pero no es complicado para mi quererte o amarte._

_Te seguiría a donde sea, hacia abajo, abajo y abajo._

_Eres increíble._

_Si te estas volviendo loco sólo agárrame y tómame,_

_te seguiría a donde sea, hacia abajo, abajo y abajo._

_Uno, por el dinero,_

_dos, por la función._

_Te amo cariño._

_Estoy lista, estoy lista para irme._

_¿Cómo terminaste así?_

_No lo sé..._

_Estas destrozado y brillante,_

_luces cómo un hombre de un millón de dólares. _

_¿Entonces por qué mi corazón se rompió?_

* * *

Austin Moon estaba incómodo, pero no demasiado. Estaba a punto de llegar a el departamento de Kimmy quien no vivía muy lejos de la ciudad. Contando ésta vez que iba, era como la cuarta (O algo así, no era muy bueno con los números) pero eso sí, la última. Así es, Austin Moon estaba decidido a cortar la relación de una vez por todas. Habían estado juntos cerca de un mes que a decir verdad disfruto de ello sólo la primera semana, el resto fue un largo resigna-'miento' ya que se dio cuenta que ella no era la chica. Pero demonios, sí así era siempre, así que no tenía porque ponerse incómodo. Digamos entonces que tenía experiencia en ese campo.

Aun así de todas maneras terminar una relación no era de sus partes favoritas porque _generalmente _cuando las cortaba, solían llorar cómo si se hubieran roto una uña o cómo si su cabello se hubiera maltratado o algo así. Tampoco era como si no tuviese escrúpulos pero obviamente, no era demasiado sensible, ni jugaba demasiado limpio. Lo único que sabia por ahora era que no debía seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Kimmy. Ella parecía ser noble y se merecía que alguien la quisiera de verdad. Cómo lo merecían todas esas chicas a las que una vez corto.

Bajó de su coche, ya era de noche y la luna reflejaba el condominio de departamentos. Subió por las escalera de metal y después se acerco hasta la puerta.

Tocó y espero a que abrieran.

"¡Hola, Austin!"Chilló Kimmy en cuanto lo vio. La chica llevaba un cucharon en mano y un delantal sobre su vestido negro como sí estuviera cocinando para alguien y entonces lo recordó. _Maldición. _Se suponía que esa noche Kimmy lo había invitado a cenar y lo había olvidado por completo.

"Ehh...hola...Kimmy..." dijo el rubio con una sombra de duda en sus palabras. Pero permaneció de pie junto al umbral de la puerta.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos medio confundida y ladeo su cabeza "¿mmm..vas a pasar o vas a quedarte ahí?" su voz sonó amable e instintivamente se retiró para dejarle el paso libre, sin embargo se fijó en que él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Austin mantuvo una expresión seria sobre su rostro y sobre su voz. "Escucha, tenemos que hablar"

Recostó un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta y suspiró. _Aquí vamos de nuevo... _se animo así mismo mentalmente.

Pero para cuando hubo terminado de decirle, todo lo que tuvo que decirle Austin se quedó boquiabierto debido a su reacción. Sorprendentemente para él, ella no reaccionó cómo las otras. Algo muy extraño que quizás se debió a que le explico lo que había sucedido entre él y Ally. Claro que la chica tampoco se puso a dar brincos de felicidad pero por lo menos lo entendió y eso era lo único que necesitaba. _Uff_

Quizás sólo se alteró unos segundos en los que fue imposible para ella gritarle con rabia. Pero a eso sí estaba acostumbrado.

El acuerdo fue quedar cómo amigos, al parecer ella era la única de sus exnovias que no le molestaba eso en absoluto. Y bueno dado que la cena ya estaba hecha le invito a quedarse a cenar.

Y Austin acepto ya que los amigos también suelen hacer eso.

Austin y Kimmy estuvieron platicando durante la cena acerca de Ally. Quizás hablar con tu exnovia sobre otra chica podría ser bastante torpe pero no lo fue. No del todo.

Apesar de que ella estaba segura de que Austin la amaba, fue mucho mejor para ella que él la dejará antes de que pudiera enterarse de aquel tonto plan que había hecho con las 'locas' así que debido a eso supo mantener la compostura y al despedirse de Austin le deseo suerte con Ally.

Austin sólo sonrió agradecido y se fue.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que entre los arbustos un flash lo captó. Alguien había estado vigilando cada movimiento que hacía desde que había llegado al departamento de Kimmy. Sin embargo Austin, distraído arrancó su coche dirigiéndose hasta su penthouse.

* * *

_Uno, por el dinero,_

_dos, por la función._

_Te amo cariño._

_Estoy lista, estoy lista para irme._

_¿Cómo terminaste así?_

_No lo sé..._

_Estás destrozado y brillante y_

_luces cómo un hombre de un millón de dólares._

_¿Entonces por qué mi corazón se rompió?_

No, eso no, eso no era algo que Elliot pudiera cantar, era muy femenino y estaba lleno de sentimientos de chica. Diablos, no había sido capaz de escribir algo decente para variar. El álbum debut debía estar listo para el fin de semana -día de la fiesta de la disquera- y sólo le rogaba a Dios por una, una más para poder completar el álbum, una que no sonara llena de tristeza o despecho hacia los hombres, porque claro, eso no podía cantarlo un hombre.

Okay...tal vez si cambiara 'hombre' por 'mujer' en esa letra... no, no podría. Esa letra había sido sincera y salido de lo más profundo de mi corazón cómo para manipularla. Así que tendría que probar con otros sentimientos o experiencias...

Pero no me podía concentrar. No cuando lo recordé... a él

Sacudí mi cabeza olvidando aquello y suspiré; Si sólo Elliot hubiera podido ayudar, esto hubiese sido más sencillo pero por desgracia Elliot no tenía ni la menor idea sobre música. No como...

Aunque por supuesto que Elliot tenía sus momentos, me había hecho reír demasiado durante las semanas que grabamos, cosa que fue muy buena para mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Y además era un buen interprete, pero no tan bueno como...

Otra vez intente resistir y oponerme a todos mis pensamientos sobre él. Pero al final de cuentas de que servía si me oponía a pensarlo, tarde o temprano le volvería a ver ya que aún eramos socios..Habían transcurrido dos semanas completas sin verlo.

Tome la taza de encima del piano y le di un largo sorbo a mi café amargo. Me obligue a pensar de nuevo en una letra y vualá tuve una buena idea. Tome mi lápiz y comenze a escribir sobre mi cuaderno hasta completar la hoja.

Ya estaba lista la última canción para completar el álbum. "I Got it too"* Y en do mayor sonaría fabulosa.

Justo a tiempo para dirigirme a casa de Trish y Dez.

Por la mañana yo ya estaba en la cocina de Trish buscando el cereal para desayunar, me había levantado mucho más temprano que mi amiga.

* * *

Dez ya se encontraba despierto también y se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaban las chicas ya que a él lo habían mandado a la habitación de invitados para ellas pudieran quedarse en el cuarto más espacioso, que era el que él y Trish compartían. Esperando que no lo corrieran a gritos entró ya que tenía que despedirse de Trish. Tenía que salir muy temprano ya que para grabar tenían que aprovechar la luz del sol. Por suerte no fue echado porque Trish aún estaba dormida y Ally no esta ahí, probablemente se encontraba en la cocina. Se acercó muy despacio hasta donde estaba Trish y la observó mientras dormía. _Es hermosa_ pensó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente y otro en los labios, tratando de no despertar a su futura esposa.

Después se dirigió hasta la sala donde se topo con Ally husmeando en la nevera. "Hey Ally, buenos días"

Ally se volvió y colocó la leche sobre la barra mientras saludaba de vuelta "Buen día Dez"

El pelirrojo tomó su teléfono y sus llaves, "Alls, tengo que salir al set así que-" se acomodo la bufanda sobre su cuello. Ally sonrió "Espera, antes dime donde están los platos?" su amiga aun estaba en la cama y sabía que no se despertaría hasta dentro de un rato y ella ya estaba muerta de hambre.

"Oh en el tercer estante y las cucharas en el cajon junto al fregadero"

Ally alcanzo su plato y su cuchara "gracias!"

"De nada!, Nos vemos luego" Gritó Dez mientras se dirigía hasta la salida.

Tan pronto estuvo fuera de su casa su celular timbró y no tardo en contestar al ver de quién se trataba. "¿Austin? ¡que hay amigo!"

Hace una semana que no se comunicaba con él ya que las cosas habían estado tensas entre Austin y Trish sobretodo porque la de chinos estaba molesta por como se había comportado con Ally. Austin difícilmente quiso mantener la distancia con Ally aunque sólo se tratara de un corto tiempo donde que tenía que trabajar con Elliot.

"Que hay Dez...amigo quería preguntarte ha- has, ¿has hablado con Ally últimamente?"

"Amm seguro amigo...esta en casa con Trish, aunque no estoy seguro si tu sabes, quiera verte" A Dez le costó pronunciar estás palabras ya que sabía cuanto le dolía no estar cerca de Ally y que ella quisiera mantenerse lejos de él.

"Demonios. He marcado a su departamento pero no me contesta y te juro... es que, ya no lo soporto..."

Dez sintió lastima por su amigo, "Austin ¿ya no estas con Kimmy cierto?"

"¡Claro que no! Ya te lo había dicho Dez quiero sólo a Ally. La necesito de vuelta en mi vida."

"Pero eso no es lo que dicen todos esos sitios de internet y esas revistas.."

"¡Fue un malentendido Dez, ese día rompí con Kimmy y después ella me invitó a quedarme a cenar!" chilló Austin frustrado.

Ya estaba volviéndose loco, no podía dormir, ni pensar en otra cosa. Ally no le contestaba, no respondía a sus mensajes. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza e ir de una vez por todas a su casa y secuestrarla por la noche. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

Es que siquiera Trish podía convencerla, pero no podía evitarlo por siempre. ¿Qué no sabía que eso estaba matándolo? o quizás si lo sabía y por eso lo hacía. Tenía que admitir que se merecía cada minuto lejos de ella y todo su desprecio.

"Entonces ven esta noche a la fiesta de Star-Recors y aclara las cosas con ella."

Austin sonrió de oreja a oreja, en una fiesta difícilmente Ally huiría de él, habiendo tanta gente presente no podría actuar como si despreciara a su socio desde hace años.

* * *

Volví a la habitación para despertar a Trish quien traía puesta la pijama más moderna de su nueva colección. Animal print.

Ese día teníamos que ir al estudio y entregar la última canción ya que esa noche era la fiesta de la disquera por mi colaboración con Elliot en su álbum debut.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Sin embargo mi mente no podía obtener un descanso. No dejaba de pensar ni de darle vueltas al asunto con Austin. Esas semanas Austin estuvo trabajado sólo mientras Elliot y yo grabábamos.

"Trish, ya despierta" la sacudí un poco pero rodó con todo y sábanas. "Vamos Trish, ya preparé el desayuno"

Y con eso se despertó y corrió hacia la cocina. Resistí unas risas.

Cuando iba en camino hacia la cocina mi celular sonó con la alerta de un mensaje. Era de Austin.

_Necesitamos hablar. _Decía su mensaje, ¿acaso no podía ser mas específico? En realidad estaba molesta y había estado evadiendo todas sus llamadas y mensajes.

Agarre mi celular sin saber que hacer. Si no contestaba él se cansaría de insistir y muy en el fondo no quería que eso sucediera. Y si por el contrario le devolvía la llamada no sabría que decir.

En resumen, si contestaba y si no contestaba daba exactamente lo mismo. No había palabras que Austin Moon pudiera decir que la hicieran sentir mejor. Bueno quizás sólo dos pero era imposible que las pronunciara.

* * *

**A/N: En primer lugar tengo que decirles que probé con un MONTÓN de borradores para este capítulo hasta que por fin tuve una idea que me gustó, por eso la tardanza en actualizar esto. En segundo quiero darle las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir leyendo esta historia y animarme a escribir con cada uno de sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS SON ASOMBROSOS/ASOMBROSAS !**

**Me alegra enormemente volver a subir un capítulo para esta historia porque escribí como tres diferentes y ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno cómo para publicarlo pero estoy contenta con este:D ¿Les gustó?**

**Y en tercer lugar le aviso que tengo publicada una mini-historia de Austin&Ally y me gustaría que se pasaran y me dieran su opinión:D se llama sueño adolescente, hace unas semanas y también publiqué un one-shot/songfic llamado París de Austin&Ally y esto lo digo por si alguien no sabía y quisiera entretenerse un rato:)**

**Hasta pronto chicas un beso a todas y todos!**

***I got it to por Ross Lynch**


	16. La magia de la noche

_**La magia de la noche**_

* * *

Comenzaba a inquietarme en la fiesta. Jimmy y Evan tenían una entretenida charla mientras tomaban un trago en la barra del área del bar. La música de fondo era melosa, producto del estilo jazz que tocaban los músicos en vivo. El resto de los invitados también charlaban y otros sólo bailaban lento.

"Así es, Ally es asombrosa" dijo Elliot mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me presentaba a un grupo de personas que nunca había visto en mi vida.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos" dije tímidamente. Elliot sonrió orgulloso "Ella es mi compositora y socia para la realización de este disco" Las palabras que uso me hicieron sentir como una traicionera. Y era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de ello, trague saliva alarmada de mi descubrimiento.

"Vaya, hermosa y talentosa" comento uno de sus invitados. La sonrisa de Elliot se ensancho y me miró, "Totalmente" Sonreí y musité un débil gracias. La mayoría de la gente presente eran amigos de Elliot por lo que no me sentía lo bastante cómoda rodeada de extraños.

"Solías ser un excelente actor y no dudamos que en la música seas toda una sensación" Dijo otro de ellos.

"Pues con ella a mí lado, puedes apostarlo."

Las conversaciones de ellos se desviaron un poco de mí y pronto se encontraron hablando de proyectos actorales que estaban totalmente fuera de mi interés. Estaba deseando poder irme de ahí y buscar a mis amigos pero Trish parecía estar enfrascada en sus propias conversaciones con un montón de gente nueva. Siempre había sido más social que yo. Y Dez no estaba a la vista y además Elliot aún me tenia sujeta por la cintura y me pareció que sería rudo de mi parte pedirle que retirara su mano de mí frente a los presentes. Mejor me quedé exactamente donde estaba.

Aunque el ambiente en la fiesta seguía tranquilo y sofisticado, ocasionalmente mordía mis labios nerviosa, algo me comenzó a poner inquieta inconsientemente y pronto descubrí el porque.

Alguien estaba observando cada movimiento que hacía. Al lado opuesto de la pista de baile al que yo estaba, se encontraba un hombre alto y rubio que tenía su oscura mirada sobre mí.

Se trataba de Austin. Se veía increíblemente sexy y elegante en una camisa blanca, traje y corbata negra. Elliot aún me sostenía de la cintura y pude adivinar en los ojos de Austin que eso no le gustaba, para nada. Baje la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada y después volví a mirar a los amigos de Elliot que de seguro se preguntaban por qué súbitamente me encontraba hiperventilando.

Volví a mirar una segunda vez en su dirección. Tenía que asegurarme de que no se tratara de alguna alucinación, pero ahí estaba. Seguía igual de atractivo como siempre o si era posible incluso más y sentí que quería bajar la guardia y correr a sus brazos.

_Oh demonios..._pensé cuando me devolvió una mirada intensa que pronto viajo de arriba a abajo sobre mi cuerpo mientras yo me ruborizaba. Quizás este vestido de lentejuelas negras con ese gran escote en la espalda no había sido buena idea.

Le dí la espalda rapidamente a Austin y esta vez sin importarme lo ruda que sonara, me excusé con Elliot y sus invitados en un intento de evitar que Austin se aproximara a mí. No estaba lista para hablar con él, no sabía que tenía que hacer.

Y entonces fui a buscar a Trish. Ella siempre sabía que hacer.

"¿Que esta haciendo Austin aquí?" Inquirí casi sin aliento cuando nos separamos de la gente.

"Lo siento, fue idea de Dez" Volví mi mirada hacia él, sorprendida de que aún no se hubiese aproximado a mí. Estaba recargado contra la barra con una bebida en sus manos. Esta vez estaba en la compañía de dos mujeres hermosa que trataban de llamar su atención pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo miraba dijo algo a aquellas mujeres -porque sus labios se movían- y después camino en la dirección de la pista de baile. _Oh mi Dios..._

Ella miró hacia la misma dirección que yo "Trish...ayúdame no puedo verlo aún" suplique con voz de niña pequeña.

"Pero que rayos dices, si ya lo viste duh" Dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

"Trish, sabes a lo que me refiero, estoy nerviosa." Suspiró compasiva ante mi falta de coraje. "Ally se que es difícil y comprendo que estés nerviosa. ¡Esta es la pelea más larga que han tenido Austin y tú! Pero por favor no prolongues más esto y ve a charlar con él" Me tomó de los hombros y me dio un ligero empujón hacia la pista de baile.

"¡Trish!," Grité mientras me volvía hacia ella, "No puedo hacerlo"

"Por favor Ally no quiero que los padrinos de mi boda estén enfadados el día de la fiesta. ¡No lo puedo permitir!"

Suspiré "Lo sé, lo haré sólo dame un minuto voy a-al baño, si al baño..."

"¡Ally déjate de excusas! Se que harás lo correcto" dijo Trish antes de alejarse. Austin estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pero Trish tenía razón, no podíamos seguir enojados, era ridículo. Tal vez la parte difícil era aceptar que no eramos el uno para el otro en un sentido romántico, pero por el lado de nuestra amistad, no quería que eso quedara arruinado para siempre por mis falsas esperanzas.

Antes de que pudiera volverme de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, alguien me tomó fuertemente de la cintura. Por supuesto que era él. Me volví lentamente para encararlo y mi vista aterrizó sobre su ancho pecho. Habían pasado varios días desde que no lo veía pero podía jurar que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros porque esta mucho más alto que antes o quizás yo era mas enana que antes pero eso era naturalmente imposible.

"Hola" Me dijo con voz grave en cuanto lo mire a los ojos. Me quedé completamente muda.

"¿Quieres bailar?" dijo cuando vio que no iba a responder de vuelta. Me mordí los labios y al parecer eso lo tomó como un sí porque después me llevó hasta el centro de la pista.

Mientras la música sonaba deje de pensar en lo torpe de nuestra situación y me concentre en la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el de Austin y pronto me sonroje.

"Estás bellisima, Ally" Susurro en mi oído mientras bailábamos. En lugar de responder fije mi vista en mis zapatos evitando su mirada pero él me tomo de la barbilla.

"Por favor perdóname, Ally," Pronunció con angustia en su voz. "Nunca quise hacerte daño" Seguía sonando sincero. "Tu eres la mujer más especial para mí pero..."

Sus palabras me cortaron la respiración. Yo podía ser una mujer especial para Austin (desde que eramos los mejores amigos) pero eso no significaba que yo podía ser la indicada para él. Y estaba lista para escuchar que lo dijera.

De nuevo intente bajo mi rostro pero su mano me lo impedía. Entonces mejor cerré los ojos fuertemente.

"Ally abre tus ojos, por favor" Exigió Austin sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

"No" dije con la voz quebrada.

"Ally..¿por qué no?"

"Porque así dolerá menos" Dije aún con los ojos cerrados y la voz débil "Dolerá menos que me digas que, a pesar de que yo soy la mujer mas especial para ti, no puedes tener nada serio conmigo" Dije intentando explicarme.

En esos momentos deseaba que no me doliera tanto como lo hacía pero una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. "Se que esa es tu naturaleza y que te conozco mejor que nadie y q-que-"

"¡Ally! Detente, ¿De que estás hablando?" Austin me limpio la lagrima.

"No pienso dejarte escapar, ahora eres, bueno _**serás** _sólo mía. **_Por siempre_**. Pero no podrás nunca alejarte de mi lado. Nunca Jamás." confesó Austin con mucha seguridad en su voz.

Finalmente lo miré a los ojos y me derretí en ellos. Me dí cuenta que él me quería tanto como yo a él. Entonces puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

"Yo también lo siento mucho," Dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

"Entonces... ¿estamos bien?" me preguntó con su voz alegre. "Claro que sí, Romeo" dije y Austin rió y me besó la frente.

"Te amo Ally"

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Al fin están juntos, ¿no es hermoso? ** **Muchas gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo esta historia, son las mejores con sinceridad.**

**Una noticia que tengo que darles es que no queda mucho para poner fin a esta novela, aún falta la boda de Trish&Dez y otras cosas que agregar pero no puedo decir porque es sorpresaxD JAJAJA La verdad no puedo decirles cuantos mas pero quiero que sepan que ya esta terminando.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo. ¡Quiero que sepan que me encanta escribir para ustedes! Así que el que lean lo que escribo me hace feliz:D:D Las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias. Espero pronto y actualizar Sueño adolescente y Recién casados.**

**Saludos a: Militha93: ya actualicé! wiii**

**SoFiiYo: Gracias por comentar siempre, eres muy dulce!**

**Lizju999: Sobre lo de kimmy no lo haré, ya me quiero olvidar de ella jaja. Siento si te decepciona, de verdad lo siento.**

**Akari Haruto: Saludos! Hace mucho que no platicamos jaja espero que estés muy bien, que tu maestro de algebra te baje las tareas y que tus entrenamientos de gimnasia y con las porristas vayan excelentes!:)):DDD**

**Isalyr: Hola! me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por leer:))**

**Zendayagomez: Espero que ya estes bien! La ultima vez que actualizaste estabas en el hospital no? Espero que estes mejor y recuperada! Gracias por seguir leyendo!;)))))))))))**

**Saludos a todas las guest y a todos los que no suelen comentar. ¡Los amo! A propósito también me estaba acordando de prettysuperfan94, argen-sponge-bob y Sonnelincht. Espero que TODAS estén muy bien!**

**¡Recuerda sonreír hoy porque Dios te ama! *Ya me puse cursi*:))**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
